Ellas
by B.S. Suohkki
Summary: AU/SLASH/TR-HP. Las preguntas de Harry nunca tuvieron respuestas inocentes, tampoco la gente de la que se rodeo fue inocente. Simples cuestiones desataran hechos catastróficos. No fue su culpa, no fue la de nadie.
1. Capítulo 1: Voz

Disclaimer:

Obviamente Harry Potter ni nada de su universo aquí presentado es mío, me gustaría apoderarme de él pero es imposible. Descargo de responsabilidad.

N/A:

Buenas noches, días, mañanas ¿madrugadas? Aquí Suoh. Hace un tiempecillo que no escribo. No al menos por gusto. Madre dice que cuando uno hace las cosas hay que hacerlas en el momento y con amor, que uno ha triunfado en su hobbie cuando ha pasado 10, 000 horas en él. Por ahí voy. El problema es que mientras hacía esto me doy cuenta de que realmente he perdido la técnica.

No sé qué tan bien haya quedado el capítulo uno. Intente pulirlo lo más, que realmente fuera presentable. Es mi primer fanfic de la pareja, estos dos son heroína, simplemente no me resistí y volví a las andanzas. Por favor denle un poco de su tiempo. ¡Ah! Los nombres de algunos lugares están en inglés nada realmente extraordinario~

Advertencias para todo el fanfic: Slash LV/TR x HP. Chan o sea relación adulto por menor, lemon, tortura, menciones de abuso a un menor, lenguaje soez. OoC justificado según yo. Muerte de un personaje *n* (?)

Género: Angustia, drama, romance, tragedia y algo de comedia.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"Voice".

_O el preludio._

Cuando tenía seis años, su padrino le hablo de todas las travesuras que podría realizar cuando fuera a Hogwarts sin que lo descubrieran debido a su gran astucia, el lugar donde su padre y él habían pasado tantos años de sus vidas sin arrepentirse por ello y por cada acción hecha en momentos de probable cabezonería digna de todo buen adolescente. Harry pensó que sin ninguna duda intentaría que Sirius se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Al tener ocho años, su madre comenzó a darle su formación mágica-teórica. Conceptos simples que de vez en cuando escapaban de su compresión de una forma bastante desagradable. Al pelinegro le hubiera gustado en ese momento que Lily simplemente no le hubiera comenzado a decir todos los peligros que conllevaba hacer magia pues sentía una presión crecer y agitarse en su pecho. En su pequeña cabeza paso la idea fugaz de que la pelirroja podía ser cruel. A su edad los niños simplemente disfrutaban de hacer magia accidental pero él simplemente sentía que tal vez si seguía por ese camino no lograría nada bueno; mucha responsabilidad para tener.

Un buen día, con diez años encima, su padre lo llamo a su estudio y lo hizo sentarse en uno de los mullidos sillones que tenía en aquella habitación compleja y llena de cosas que escapaban de su entendimiento. Le habló por primera vez como si fuera más que un niño pero menos que un hombre. El tema principal fue la guerra, guerra en la que sus padres sostenían un fuerte por si solos. Símbolos de luz. Deber de todo Potter hacer las cosas que llevaran a los semejantes por el camino del bien.

"_¿Qué es la luz?"_

Cuatro días después de esa extraña charla se volvió a ver con Sirius, como cada jueves su reunión se concretaba en The Grimmauld Place. El problema pues, fue que su padrino parecía ido. Murmuraba cosas al aire y le insistió en que tomara un té con un olor insípido, horrible, terriblemente amargo. Harry comenzaba a considerar que de seguro el sentido del gusto de su mayor comenzaba a atrofiarse. Se lo tomo solamente para complacer a Sirius.

—Pequeño… _Toujours Pur_, recuérdalo en el peor de los momentos y perdóname por lo que sucederá cuando llegué el treceavo… esto de seguro tu padre lo llamara oscuridad –el mayor se levantó, abrazó con fuerza al otro y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente antes de alejarse y verlo con añoranza.

"_¿Qué es la oscuridad?"_

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus padres le prohibieran volver a tener contacto con su padrino. No sirvió que protestara, que llorara y que les hablara con rencor por un tiempo. Nada funciono, parecía que ninguna cosa cambio con el desecho del recuerdo de ese hombre… pero estaban cambiando, poco a poco, Harry lo notaba, que las cosas cambiaban conforme las estrellas tomaban su rumbo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó el día en el que cumplía once años y habían hecho una gran fiesta en su honor. La gente le hablaba de lo grande que se veía, recordando con añoranza el día que él había sido un bebé. El chico simplemente sonreía nervioso sin saber que decir ante aquello y también evitaba tener que pensar en cuál era el nombre de cada uno de ellos y ellas. Todos eran de The order of the phoenix y muchos de ellos eran políticos, sinceramente Harry nunca había estado muy interesado en aquella organización. Poco le importaba, la política era un vals que aún no podía manejar… Harry nunca mentía. Era terrible haciéndolo.

Su vista recorrió toda la habitación y al final se posó en un hombre de mediana edad, no parecía tener más de 25 años. Sus labios formaban una perfecta sonrisa que deslumbraba a las damas que estaban a su alrededor queriendo llamar su atención. Aquel ser parecía demasiado guapo para su propio bien y todas ellas querían que las mirara.

Tenía el cabello negro y parecía sedoso, cada mechón formaba lo que sería un peinado lleno de ondas que a Harry le parecieron haber sido colocadas minuciosamente en el lugar donde estaban ¿o sólo se acomodaba con naturalidad y estaba pensando mucho en algo banal? La piel pálida, libre de imperfecciones; los ojos azules y profundos como el mismo mar con marea alta por haber luna llena. Los labios de color uniforme y rosado. Era un hombre hermoso. Iba a continuar con su inspección pero resopló divertido y desvió la atención que estaba dándole al mayor. Más sin embargo supo que no sólo había apariencia en esa persona… existía algo más profundo y oscuro. Abismal y absorbente.

—¿Casanova nato? –se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurró mientras alzaba la mirada y se topaba con el techo lleno de luces encendidas que antes no estaban ahí.

—Algo así Harry, algo así –respondió una voz a su lado. El pelinegro la reconoció casi de inmediato.

—Ron… —se acercó un poco más a él para que la voz del chico no se alzara. Sabía de primera mano que el pelirrojo tendía a subir el tono cuando no sentía que se le prestaba atención. –No sé si debería de decir que estoy sorprendido de que hallas estado aquí todo este tiempo.

—Amigo… te llamé varias veces pero parecías demasiado interesado en observar a ese tipo… —Ron señalo despectivamente y con una mueca al mayor que había acaparado la atención del otro.

—Es sólo que me da la impresión de que es una persona demasiado… algo. No me preguntes, simplemente antes de darme cuenta lo estaba mirando pero mejor dime ¿a qué te referías con "algo así"?, me parece que me estoy perdiendo una parte de la historia que te aseguro considerare bastante interesante.

—Bueno, mi mamá le menciono a los mayores -Ginny y yo escuchamos a escondidas-, que el hombre parecía tener algo diferente de los demás, dice que Dumbledore lo acogió bajo su ala porque tiene sangre de criatura, creo que eso puede justificar porque hay tantas mujeres a su alrededor… —el pelirrojo pareció verdaderamente pensativo ante su hipótesis –quiero decir que no es normal, de seguro tiene sangre de veela.

—O puede que en realidad sólo tenga padres guapos, haya sido bendecido por la genética, tenga encanto por naturaleza y la sangre de criatura sea de cualquier otra –Harry se alzó de hombros divertido y rió con suavidad para después hacer un ademán restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Genética? –preguntó con ceja alzada Ron.

—Estudios muggles bástate interesantes, deberías de echarles un vistazo y entenderías el porqué de bastantes cosas en tu familia –comentó desconcentradamente antes de dar un pequeño respingo al sentir la mano de su madre en su hombro.

—Harry, querido, tu padre quiere que conozcas a alguien –Lily sonrió radiante, miró por unos instantes a Ron y le pidió una disculpa silenciosa para después llevarse al pelinegro.

El Potter más joven comenzó a creer que en realidad nunca iban a terminar por gustarle ese tipo de fiestas, llenas de gente que simplemente iban para dar un regalo ostentoso y quedar bien con sus padres; con una cantidad mínima de niños y con los cuales a penas y podía hablar tal y como había sucedido ahora. Intento buscar al Weasley para ver la reacción que tendría pero sabía que de seguro ya no estaría en el mismo lugar.

—¿Después de esto puedo ir a la cama? –preguntó el menor esperanzado.

—Sí… sólo… lo siento Harry.

—Está bien. No hay problema con socializar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron con la persona que querían presentarle el pelinegro quiso por unos instantes sonreír con cierta ironía. Minutos antes había estado insistiendo en ver el físico de ese hombre y ahora parecía tener una mejor oportunidad.

—Tom Riddle –se presentó mientras extendía una mano.

—Harry Potter, Harry basta –tomó la mano que se le ofrecía entre la suya y después de ello vio que a lado de Riddle estaba Dumbledore. El viejo le ofreció una sonrisa que el apenas y pudo responder.

Al pequeño no le gustaba mucho el famoso mago. Siempre que lo veía tenía que escuchar acerca de lo mucho que sus padres habían hecho cuando acudían a Hogwarts, que Lily esto, que James aquello, que juntos lo demás, de las grandes cosas que se esperaban de él como heredero Potter. Había un brillo malicioso en el hombre que le hacía sentirse como si fuese un objeto.

Y a pesar de todo eso tampoco lo odiaba. Simplemente si pudiera evitarlo toda su vida sería un hecho que marcaría como genial. A veces justificaba a Dumbledore, se decía a sí mismo que puede que cada acto que hiciera fuera inconscientemente. "Cierras los ojos muchacho tonto", terminaba recriminándose.

—… será el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya saben, necesitamos que personas jóvenes enseñen a jóvenes. Lograremos entendimiento mutuo –terminó James.

Harry parpadeo confundido pero no lo demostró. No quiso hacer visible que en realidad después de haberse presentado había ignorado completamente cada una de las acciones de los mayores para darle espacio a lo que considero mucho más importante: divagar por qué no le gustaba el director de una prestigiosa escuela y dueño de miles de títulos honorarios. Al menos había escuchado la última parte, lo que parecía ser la finalidad de todo aquel discurso de su padre, había sido un discurso, estaba seguro. James era ese tipo de hombre que disfrutaba de hacer del pequeño detalle algo demasiado grande y sublime ante los ojos de otros.

Era hábil con la lengua. En más de un aspecto según comento una vez el Potter mayor en alarde a Sirius en una plática de adultos en la cual le taparon los oídos a Harry a la mitad y lo sacaron de ahí para llevarlo a otro lugar y dejara de oír cosas inadecuadas para su edad.

—¿Qué dices Harry? –preguntó James mirando al chico con ansias.

—¿De qué? –alzó una ceja mientras miraba a Riddle que parecía mostrarse perspicaz.

—Del hecho de que conoces a tu profesor de defensa primero que muchos.

—Oh… me siento complacido, muy complacido ¿puede ver mi cara de emoción? –Harry mostró su rostro inexpresivo, logrando que su padre terminara por romper su máscara de padre de familia ejemplar y comenzó a reír.

Lily negó mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como "Potter, todos son tan tontos", Tom por su lado simplemente se alzó de hombros. Harry le resultaba una especie de niño algo fuera de lugar.

—Joven Potter, me hará llorar, usualmente la gente se muestra más encantada cuando me conoce –Riddle inclino un poco su rostro mientras su mano izquierda se acomodaba en su cintura.

—Es normal, sí. Usted es un hombre agradable claramente –por unos instantes el menor se permitió relajarse pero termino por recuperar su compostura—, pero no llore, que le aseguro romperá la armonía de su afeminado –y el niño no termino con su discurso pues su madre tapo su boca, le susurró unas cuantas cosas al oído. Se aclaró la voz mientras rodo los ojos y sonrió forzadamente. –Decía que romperá la armonía de su buen rostro. Sea como sea tengo que ir a dormir, soy un niño y los niños van a la cama antes de la media noche, nos vemos –hizo una pequeña reverencia, viendo por encima del hombro a sus padres que lo despedían con una movimiento de mano.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Tom lo miraba con esos ojos profundos y bellos que poseía de una forma que prometía cierto dolor. A veces, sólo a veces llegaba a la conclusión de que le hubiera gustado ser mucho más centrado y ser menos dado a burlarse de la gente. Era uno de esos pasatiempos insanos que había desarrollado debido a que había pasado un tiempo con cierta persona…

Aunque esa persona de seguro le diría que hasta para burlarse hay que hacerlo de una forma bonita y con estilo. Joder, tendría que practicar más.

Camino hacía su habitación, viendo los cuadros de la casa sin mucho interés, se detuvo cuando se encontró con el de Dorea Black. Ésta lo miro largamente antes de examinarlo de la cabeza a los pies.

—De verdad. Ese padrino tuyo es un tonto.

—¿Ah? –Harry iba a preguntar a qué se refería su abuela pero decidió mejor seguir su trayecto. Ella siempre decía cosas extrañas y nunca le aclaraba nada. El día había sido demasiado largo para su gusto.

Al entrar a la habitación camino hasta su cama para poder dormir. Realmente podría aprovechar y hacer cualquier otra cosa pero él se consideraba un maestro cuando se trataba de dormir por horas. Se tumbó con la ropa de gala puesta y cerró los ojos, dejando los lentes a un lado. Él realmente no los necesitaba siempre, sólo para leer pero a estas alturas ya le era natural traerlos puestos. No tardo en caer dormido.

2

El tiempo siempre pasaba con facilidad. Llegó agosto. Después septiembre y miró por última vez su casa antes de dirigirse a la plataforma 9 ¾ con sus padres con los nervios a flor de piel. Irónicamente Harry no sentía la misma ansiedad. Estaba mucho más preocupado por la forma en la que la guerra comenzaba a hacerse más y más presente en los últimos días.

Sabía por las charlas que de vez en cuando James le daba que no tenían muchos datos de la persona que lideraba el bando de la oscuridad. Simplemente que era un mago oscuro sangre pura. Nunca dejaba ver su rostro pero por la voz y la piel de sus manos podían saber que el hombre tendría más de 60 años. Probablemente había ido a Hogwarts para su formación mágica. Odiaba todo lo muggle.

Dejo la preocupación de lado y atravesó la barrera mágica para observar a todas las familias que estaban ahí, despidiéndose de sus hijos. Consulto el reloj de bolsillo que le habían regalado recientemente y descubrió que tal vez parte de los nervios que sus padres presentaban bien podrían ser por el hecho de que faltaban diez minutos para que el expreso al colegio partiera.

Terminó por despedirse de sus padres y subir al tren, mientras lo hacía escucho a James diciendo lo mucho que estimaría que mandara cartas. Lily le habló de hacer todos sus deberes como buen estudiante. Movió su mano por encima de su cabeza en un adiós y después con el baúl se paseó en busca algún compartimiento vacío para poder dormir. Cuando lo encontró se adueñó del mismo con una sonrisa. Se tiró en el asiento a dormitar y estuvo así por lo menos por media hora hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, maldijo mentalmente y rechisto.

"Tranquilo, tal vez si finges seguir dormido no suceda nada", pensó. Pero no funciono la estrategia.

—¡Oh! Miren lo que tenemos aquí. Un asqueroso mestizo –la voz resonó presuntuosa.

Harry se levantó y con los cabellos más despeinados que de costumbre miró irritado a la persona que hablo. Malfoy. Su petulante sonrisa estaba en su rostro aristocrático.

—¡Oh! Miren lo que tenemos aquí un dragón –el pelinegro aleteo sus pestañas y llevó su mano a su mejilla, recordando aquella ocasión en la que había recordado a Sirius decirle que Narcissa gustaba de decirle a su hijo de esa manera.

—Maldito… —comenzó el rubio, cerrando los puños, claramente molesto por la burla del otro.

—Corta el berrinche… quiero dormir… no le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido, Malfoy –comentó Harry y por primera vez se atrevió a mirar más allá del blondo. A su lado y como siempre iban Crabbe y Goyle. Entrecerró los ojos y terminó por simplemente pasar su mano por su cabello en un signo de exasperación. Era un gesto tan distinguible que poseía.

—Me sentaré aquí –habló de nuevo Draco. Se pasó sin pedir permiso, pisando uno de los pies del joven Potter que hizo una mueca al sentir el peso del otro.

—Deberías de dejar los postres, estas engordando –miró por la ventana con desinterés fingido.

El rubio gritó algo que cayó en oídos sordos. Harry desconecto su mente. Estaba ahora mismo sintiendo como su vida comenzaba a resbalarse entre sus manos, la veía con miedo. Era vida hecha agua negra y maldita. No entendía la razón de ese sentimiento que parecía simplemente no querer irse, había aparecido por alguna razón ahora.

Comenzaba a pensar seriamente que tal vez la adolescencia comenzaba a atacarlo. Que mal, no quería verla hasta dentro de unos cuatro o cinco años. Sentimentalismos, miedo y algo de racionalidad no era lo suyo. Y aun así últimamente se descubría a sí mismo pensando mucho. En todo y en nada a la vez ¿por qué hay guerra? ¿Por qué sus padres participaban? ¿Por qué a veces le importaba y otras veces no? ¿Sólo era importante cuando ésta dañaba sus intereses? Observó al chico delante de él, con cada guardaespaldas a un lado, entre sus manos tenía un pequeño postre que comía con un puchero. Claramente al menor aún no le gustaba para nada ser ignorado.

La primera vez que ellos se habían visto las cosas no resultaron de la mejor manera. Tampoco se desarrollaron bien y mucho menos terminaron con una final feliz.

"Pero tenemos la segunda parte, la continuación", Harry sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Volteó la cabeza violentamente a la puerta del compartimiento, por unos segundos sintió como alguien los observaba, bien podría haber sido paranoia porque no había nadie en ese lugar. Su corazón incluso había dado un salto pues estaba seguro de que la presencia estaba ahí. Suspiró y le echo la culpa a Remus y a Moody por ese tipo de actitud. Ellos siempre estaban lanzándole cosas no muy peligrosas o viéndolo a lo lejos cada vez que se encontraban, todo era por su bien según ellos. Era hijo de aurores activos en la guerra y podría esperarse que en cualquier momento lo atacaran.

Estuvo durante todo el camino pensando, sorprendiéndose de que no se hubiera intentando lanzar sobre Draco como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían. Se colocó la túnica del colegio y cuando el tren se detuvo salió.

Después de aquello supo que el rubio se mantenía cerca por alguna razón. Era extraño, realmente comenzaba a pensar que no era normal que un Malfoy estuviera a lado de un Potter a menos de que tuviera un motivo oculto. Lo dejo pasar y siguió sus pasos, escuchando el llamado a los de primer año. Lo siguió y vio a Hagrid, aquel gigante le agradaba, las veces que lo trato resulto amable así que simplemente caía en la categoría de personas que le gustaban por su educación. Pero nunca trataba con él ningún tema de política o similares, era terriblemente prejuicioso para su propio bien.

Aunque Harry no lo admitiera, tanta literatura muggle, cortesía de su madre, lo había hecho demasiado liberal, tenía una mente abierta a asimilar cualquier idea que le agradara después de analizarla por largas horas, días e incluso meses o años.

Sintió un agradable cosquilleo en la piel, era emoción por ver aquel castillo que tomaría el lugar de su hogar. Hogwarts era tal y como lo habían descrito todos aquellos que le hablaron de él. No, era mucho mejor.

El interior también lo deslumbro. Apenas y escuchaba los murmullos de otros, estaba absorto en grabar ese recuerdo en su mente y sellarlo bajo siete candados para no olvidarlo nunca y sólo liberarlo el día que estuviera punto de morir, ese sería la única circunstancia que dejaría que Harry dejara ir el momento. Probablemente lo que más le gusto fue el techo que tenía el encantamiento para poder ver el cielo con todo y estrellas.

Estuvo por largos momentos en un estado de inconciencia que le permitió estar relajado, se movió a cualquier impulso del exterior como un autómata. Cuando termino de asimilar los hechos notó que se había perdido del canto del sombrero y que la selección para las casas ya había comenzado. Sonrió de lado, que desperdició… pero bueno, así eran las cosas. Por largos minutos sólo se quedó sin saber que pensar respecto a cada niño que se sentaba en el taburete con el sombrero encima y saltaba cuando escuchaba la casa a la que iría. Miró a la mesa de profesores y pudo reconocer a Dumbledore, a Minerva y a otros…

—Snape –dijo entre dientes, sin ningún sentimiento realmente. El aludido pareció notar la atención que tenía en él y simplemente tensó los labios al ver al chico. Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Harry dejo en paz al pelinegro mayor cuando escuchó su nombre y camino hasta donde estaba el taburete. Se sentó y se puso el sombrero encima. El sombrero comenzó a hablar y el niño entendió que esto iba para largo.

"Señor Potter, hace un tiempo que no veía a alguien como usted".

"Así de genial, supongo".

"Ah, sí, sí, tan arrogante como sus predecesores pero me atrevo a decir que esta vez es más bien una 'cualidad' que decidió conservar por pura diversión".

"Algo así".

"Bien ¿alguna sugerencia? Harry".

"Gryffindor, para evitar los dolores de cabeza que me daría padre si termino en cualquier otro lugar".

El sombrero pareció meditar.

"No es la mejor opción… no lo es. Pero de seguro puede hacer de ella la opción más increíble que jamás haya pensado…"

"Gracias… señor sombrero".

—¡GRYFFINDOR! –finalmente llego el veredicto.

Harry se quitó el objeto y lo miró por largos segundos. Al parecer por el silencio que reino por instantes habían tardado más de lo que otros lo hicieron. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de caminar hacía la mesa que le correspondía con un temblor en las manos que apenas había notado tenía. Se sentó cerca de Ron que palmeaba su espalda con entusiasmo. A lo lejos Draco lo veía desde la mesa de Slytherin, con un pequeño deje de sospecha.

Miró el techo y la constelación de Orión y por unos instantes podría jurar que escucho voces. Muchas. Diciéndole que había cometido un error al querer complacer a otros.

¿Era su conciencia de niño lucido reclamándole?

* * *

N/A: Ye. Aquí se acaba el preludio. Un bonito y corto capitulo. Bueno, un poco más corto de lo que planeaba pero necesitaba que se acabara aquí. Se preguntaran qué diablos con Tom, con Harry, con Snape. Ah, bueno, son varias cosas que van después, esto es más o menos una introducción, el escenario principal ya está puesto: Hogwarts.

Bueno ¿soy digna de un review? Realmente quiero seguir compartiéndoles esta historia, hay un montón de escenas escritas que quiero poner en un episodio y mostrárselas ya.

Un saludo~

Au revoir.


	2. Capítulo 2: Niños

N/A:

¡Ustedes son muy buenas personas! Me dejaron su comentario e hicieron que mi ánimo se levantara como por arte de magia (¿algún hechizo habrá sido verdaderamente hecho?), confesaré que anteriormente había terminado con el capítulo pero la tonta de mí en vez de poner "guardar cambios" puso la otra opción, esa donde no se guarda nada. Casi me da un infarto y me puse a hacer berrinche. No quise escribir hasta hace unas horas cuando entre para ver si al menos alguien había leído el fic. Me siento tan feliz por tener reviews. Seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para no decepcionarlos. También gracias a ti, que lees esta historia o que la has puesto como favorita o en alertas.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

"Children".

Harry sentía una extraña sensación que no se iba por más que leyera las instrucciones de su libro una y otra vez. Presión, sí, bien podría ser eso. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de Snape; hacía un tiempo que no lo veía, la última vez que se habían topado, prometieron que el menor de los Potter haría su mejor esfuerzo para poder estar a la altura de las expectativas.

El niño regreso a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ver los ojos negros del profesor de pociones. Paso su lengua por sus labios intentando mojarlos y sentir menos ansiedad por querer hacer un buen papel en la clase; había deseos de impresionar a su madre, a su padre y a ese hombre que conoció cuando fue por primera vez a una boticaria. Tenía seis años… y aun así cada detalle de su encuentro estaba bien arraigado en su ser; era casi un ritual atesorar recuerdos de cada persona que conocía y se volvía parte de su vida, ya fuera de forma positiva o negativa.

Recordó que ese día Lily había dicho que necesitaba varios ingredientes para pociones que debían de hacerse antes de que llegara la tan esperada navidad, él había insistido en que lo llevara; con un gorro verde que dejaba salir sólo unos cuantos mechones de su cabello y una bufanda de igual color, además de sus túnicas negras había salido para poder acompañar a su madre. No habían tardado mucho en llegar al lugar y cuando entró fue fuertemente golpeado por la cantidad de olores que había en el lugar, vio tantos ingredientes diferentes y exóticos que no sabía cuál resultaba más interesante. Lo más complicado fue mantenerse de pie sin marearse, ayudando a Lily a tomar la canasta que tenía cada ingrediente que colocaba con sumo cuidado dentro de esta.

Una voz detrás de ellos los hizo dar un pequeño salto al mismo tiempo, la llamada sonó dura y algo carente de sentimiento, voltearon con una mirada sorprendida y se pararon casi de la misma manera que a Severus por unos momentos le pareció que estaba viendo a la pelirroja con unos cuantos y muy tiernos años.

Harry tenía los ojos de su madre y ahora se podría notar más. Cuantas veces no había escuchado eso, incluso a esa minúscula edad ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de ocasiones en la que se lo dijeron. Probablemente no fue hasta su encuentro con Snape que esa realidad se hizo más tangible. El pelinegro no solía usar lentes cuando era invierno y nevaba, se empañaban y lo único que lograba al querer limpiarlos cuando se empañaran era rayarlos, porque sí, ese día estaba nevando, tanto que incluso las personas que se atrevían a caminar bajo el agua congelada podían notar que su ropa se humedecía rápidamente.

Severus había entrecerrado los ojos, al principio se acercó sin notar al niño que estaba a un lado, siendo guiado únicamente por el deseo de estar junto a Lily sin Potter molestando por ahí acerca de qué seguro tenía malas intenciones. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de que no era únicamente ella la que estaba haciendo las compras se maldijo a sí mismo por haber hecho tal tontería. Él hubiera querido evitar conocer a Harry al haber escuchado de otros lo parecido que era a su padre. Pero en el instante que vio el mismo gesto de sorpresa en los dos pares de ojos no pudo dejar pasar desapercibida la similitud. Tal vez los demás estaban un poco errados en cuanto a la comparación con James.

Ahora mismo el hijo de Lily no le parecía tan similar a su enemigo, bien podría ser por el gorro que cubría el cabello rebelde o porque hoy no usaba lentes debido a que no tenía tanta miopía mal tratada como su padre. Severus sabía de sobra que de seguro la pelirroja había hecho uso de otros métodos para curar la mala vista de su hijo.

—¡Ah! ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿En la reunión que hizo Dumbledore hace tres meses? Realmente te desapareces Severus, deberías de intentar visitarme.

—¿Para qué? Dudo mucho que a tu marido le haga gracia que un día llegué y le diga "He venido a visitar a Lily, espero que no te moleste, traje galletitas, si quieres podemos tomarlas con té mientras nos haces el favor de darnos tu compañía" –el pelinegro mayor refunfuñó como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y es que cuando estaba con su amiga se sentía de esa manera. ¿Qué no daría por regresar el tiempo y arreglar todos los errores que había cometido?

—Vamos, vamos, yo lidiaría con James, además… —la pelirroja había detenido y después observo a Harry que tenía su cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado, viéndola con algo de confusión y duda. –Querido, este es Severus, es un gran amigo, trátalo bien ¿sí? –la mujer sonrió ampliamente.

El pequeño asintió sin estar del todo convencido. Ya había escuchado el nombre antes. Su padre junto con Sirius, se habían encargado de hacer que ellos tuvieran más o menos idea de todas las personas que habían conocido en Hogwarts. Y una de esas fue Snape. Aunque ahora que estaba delante del tan famoso Snivellus no le parecía tan mala gente como habían dicho, su madre le hizo la petición de que lo tratara bien y usualmente todos decían que ella era la parte racional del matrimonio así que era mejor hacerle caso a lo que decía y pasar por alto en ocasiones de lo que decía James.

—Es un gusto, señor –Harry hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio un paso hacia atrás, escondiéndose un poco detrás de su mamá.

Snape alzó una ceja algo sorprendido de que no hubiera reaccionado más agresivo. A él no le hubiera parecido extraño que el hijo de su enemigo le hubiese gritado.

—Lo mismo digo, joven –terminó por ser cordial.

Los siguientes minutos habían pasado en una situación que no fue del todo incomoda. Simplemente fue normal y Harry había puesto de su parte, incluso a Lily le había sorprendido que no hiciera una de esas preguntas a las que tan acostumbrada estaba de recibir. Siempre que conocía a alguien del que previamente James le hablaba terminaban por hacer sentir incómoda a la persona. Como aquella vez en la que Dumbledore se había puesto delante de él y le preguntó a ella delante del hombre la razón por la que el mayor tenía una barba tan larga o porque su padre hablaba de que el viejo comía demasiados dulces; qué si eso no causaba una enfermedad; quería que le explicara qué era precisamente eso a lo que llamaban luz cada vez que el viejo director de Hogwarts convocaba a una reunión y decía que tenía que proteger "ese" lado.

El pequeño Potter siempre había sido criado entre adultos y sus amistades en la mayor parte de los casos eran muchos años más grandes que él. Por ende terminaba por copiar las palabras que escuchaba de otros con mucha facilidad y era normal que indirectamente provocara problemas entre los miembros de la orden o poniéndolos en dilemas existenciales sin querer. Lily sabía que su hijo tenía una curiosidad muy grande, no le sorprendería si en un futuro terminara en Ravenclaw para saciar su sed de conocimiento. Cuando los Potter terminaron de hacer sus compras, la pelirroja miro a su amigo y con una sonrisa se fue a donde el dueño de la boticaria, tomando antes la canasta que estaba en manos de Harry.

El niño se quedó quieto por unos instantes, observando la espalda de su madre alejarse para poder pagar lo que había comprado. Después posó sus ojos en el piso y espero a que la mujer regresara. Una vez que estuvo a solas con Severus, prestó atención al hecho de que todo ese tiempo el amigo de su progenitora lo había estado observado. Iba a preguntarle que tenía de interesante su rostro pero Lily llego antes e hizo un ademán a su hijo para que se despidiera.

—Hasta luego señor… que tenga una buena navidad y un año nuevo prospero –la voz de Harry salió suave. Tomo la mano de la femenina para darle la espalda a Snape.

El pelinegro mayor se quedó parado en su lugar un poco tieso al escuchar al chico. Además, la escena que pudo ver le trajo recuerdos amargos. El chiquillo tomaba la mano de su madre de la misma manera en la que la pelirroja lo hiciera hace años con la señora Evans. Tenían incluso la misma mirada perdida pero a la vez vivaz. Era como si Harry fuera el vivo retrato de Lily cuando niña. Quien dijera lo contrario definitivamente no sabía prestar atención a los detalles, lo único que el menor había heredado de James era parte de la complexión que poseía, tal vez a su paso y sin querer también tomo varios hábitos superficiales de él pero… eso era todo.

Al igual que para Harry, el encuentro había sido algo que había atesorado sin darse cuenta. Esta vez no había formado parte de la cadena de "Las veces que vi a mi querida Lily", sino que dio el inicio a "La pequeña historia con el heredero Potter". Después de ese encuentro fue menos reticente a ir a las reuniones de the order of the phoenix y encontrarse con James o con… Harry.

De cierta manera cada vez que veía al niño se sentía de nuevo como cuando de pequeño estaba con Lily y un cosquilleo le apaciguaba la tristeza del corazón. Tal vez por eso le tomo un poco de cariño. Porque lo veía como una redención, como si el mundo le estuviera diciendo que ese chico era su nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y que los ojos verdes no lo vieran con decepción. Siempre supo que desde que cometió el error de tomar la marca oscura su amiga no lo volvió a ver igual. Aun cuando quiso enmendarse y hacer de espía doble. Era egoísta de su parte ese pensamiento de ver en Harry a su madre. O por lo menos alivianar el sentimiento de culpa de esa manera. Pero no se podía echar atrás a pesar de todas las vueltas que le diera al asunto.

2

Si a Tom Riddle le preguntaran cual era la cosa que más odiaba sin ninguna duda o vacilación contestaría en segundos: niños. Los despreciaba más que a nada por la facilidad que tenían para meterse en problemas o ser un dolor en el culo cuando se lo proponían. La cosa es que por otro lado y así como los odiaba profundamente también le gustaban. Para él, esas criaturas eran la representación de la misma maldad o bondad. Eran maleables, sinceros y cambiantes; cuidaban y rompían con la misma facilidad. Unos verdaderos misterios y monstruos de la naturaleza.

Aunque odiara otras cosas como los inútiles, la gente que se creía superior a él, porque estaba claro al menos para su humilde persona que, nadie mejor que Tom Marvolo Riddle; no había que olvidarse de aquellos que eran flojos o demasiado amables hasta el grado de ser ingenuos, las personas hipócritas y que negaban su naturaleza… ah, habían un montón de cosas pero los niños siempre serían su número uno.

Aunque a últimas instancias había uno en especial que le llamaba la atención. El hijo de James y Lily Potter. El chico tenía una mirada que siempre parecía dispuesta a meditar largamente. Cuando había ejercido _Legeremens_ sin que nadie lo notara, se había topado con una mente más compleja de lo que se hubiera esperado en un chico criado como sangre pura. Si era sincero estaba considerando encontrarse con algo similar a memorias de una persona mimada hasta los huesos y con pensamientos superficiales.

A cambio lo único que pudo ver fue varias platicas con Sirius Black, con Remus Lupin, con Lily Potter y con el mismo Severus Snape, en donde les hacía un montón de preguntas que él sólo se formuló hasta su llegada a Hogwarts cuando era más o menos maduro. Además del hecho de los recuerdos estaban en constante movimiento, el niño tenía una mente ágil, había cambios en segundos era simplemente... desordenada. No había podido ver más. Si lo hacía de seguro Dumbledore o algún otro lo hubiera notado. Incluso el mismo niño podría haberlo sentido al tener un pinchazo de dolor. Él nunca era muy sutil cuando se trataba de invadir la mente de otras personas, siempre había disfrutado de ver el profundo dolor de quien era su víctima. Quien quiera que fuera quería que se retorciera hasta clamar piedad para que saliera de su mente.

Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. Tal vez podría preguntarle a Snape acerca del chico, por lo que sabía tenían una relación debido a la amistad que el maestro poseía con la madre de Harry. Antes de entrar al salón en donde tendría su próxima clase sonrió divertido, había encontrado un nuevo juguete, quien diría que en medio de la aburrida guerra había podido hallar un tesoro que le traería un montón de sorpresas. A veces lamentaba tener un lado tan así, que se aburría con facilidad. Anteriormente había estado a punto de ganar la guerra pero sintió que simplemente las cosas le resultaron muy fáciles. Se aprovechó del hecho de que nadie sabía que era él quien había comandado el lado oscuro y comenzó a idear un plan para alargar la batalla y ganarla de una forma mucho más maravillosa, más increíble, más digna, tan grande como sólo él mismo.

Usaría el buen corazón de Dumbledore. Haría de este plan su obra maestra aunque le tomara años. Les mostraría la sinfonía de destrucción que había compuesto con el tiempo y de seguro llorarían por lo buena que resultaba.

Le tomó un tiempo tener una buena excusa pero lo consiguió con ayuda de varios, aunque ellos no lo supieran. Había llegado con el director, lleno de heridas y le contó acerca de "cómo había terminado en manos del señor oscuro". Él, que después de graduarse del colegio estuvo trabajando en Borgin & Burkes, recibió un día a un cliente bastante diferente de lo usual, uno que le hablo de que tan grande podía ser si se unía a él y usaba sus poderes a su favor. Incluso no diría nada de su identidad como mestizo y lo trataría como un igual. Había accedido en su ingenuidad de ser reconocido y obtener prestigio.

Así que su misión había sido cuidar de un vampiro, uno especialmente poderoso y al cual querían que ordenara a los de su clan participar a lado del señor oscuro. Pero las cosas comenzaron a salir mal. Primero, aquel que le prometió gloría había hecho que anteriormente sus únicos parientes de mataran entre sí y le negó el poder ver lo que fuera la casa en la su madre habito. Aquella que por ser sangre pura le causaba orgullo. Después le permitió que el vampiro del que había estado cuidado lo mordiera y lo convirtiera, dejándolo de esa forma pudrirse en la desdicha de ser ahora una criatura en parte.

A su drama le agrego bastantes lágrimas y tuvo que dejar un poco de lado su orgullo al hacer algo que nunca había hecho ante nadie, no al menos desde su podrida infancia: arrodillarse por ayuda. Pero nada que no fuera recompensado después con el sabor del éxito. Había funcionado. Al fin, después de mucho tiempo, el viejo le había creído cuando actuaba, incluso un día le había hecho saber que probablemente muchas de las cosas que hacía eran simplemente por su pasado poco amable.

Comenzaba a justificarlo tal y como lo había hecho con Snape. Y desde entonces su diversión había comenzado. Por un lado y durante los primeros años dio datos importantes de redadas organizadas por el mismo donde varios de sus seguidores murieron por el bien mayor, su entretenimiento, nada grave. Así que muchos en the order of the phoenix, que en un principio se mantenían recios a aceptarlo, comenzaron a creer en él, además de que tenía de lado su encanto natural para ganarse a la gente, nunca le había sido muy complicado dar discursos bonitos que incluso dejaban atrás a los tan bien elaborados de James Potter, que parecía tener también una gracia endemoniada para salirse con la suya.

Con el tiempo obtuvo su puesto como profesor debido a que le había hecho saber sutilmente a Dumbledore que nadie iba a contratarlo al saber de su condición como criatura y comenzó a vivir una vida más emocionante que la que tenía anteriormente, se sentía vivo de nuevo. Jugando de esta manera con otros era como si su niño interior despertara, esa parte de él que resultaba monstruosa y cruel como sólo un infante podía, con la misma inocencia arraigada en cada acto. Con la misma insensatez.

Si bien su juventud y encanto no se debía que fuera un vampiro, resultaba bastante creíble y permitía que siempre tuviera su mente protegida sin que nadie sospechara nada. También muchas personas molestas se mantenían a raya.

Dejo de lado todos esos pensamientos y se concentró en dar una buena clase, paso sus ojos por cada uno de los estudiantes y en la primera fila pudo ver a Harry Potter, esta vez estaba sentado con una niña de cabello rebelde y esponjado, castaño, no pudo ver su rostro pues esta estaba con la cara metida en el libro de la clase, recitando en voz baja cada párrafo.

Por su parte a Harry le había parecido una niña curiosa, Hermione Granger, desde que se topó con ella en la clase de encantamientos parecía querer tener las respuestas a todo y de cierta manera le recordó a su madre, con esas peroratas que a nadie le interesaban y su expresión elocuente y seria a la hora de darlas. A Ron le había desagradado la chica desde el primer instante y ahora mismo estaba sentado detrás de Harry con una expresión de molestia por haber sido dejado de lado, murmuraba acerca de que Hermione no tenía nada de Lily y que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas que por cierto, resultaban tontas.

Dejo de hacerlo en el instante que todos se quedaron callados al ver al profesor entrar. Se escucharon unos cuantos suspiros, el joven Potter no los culpaba, él mismo se había quedado viéndolo por varios minutos hacía unos meses atrás. Había algo en Tom Riddle que estaba más allá de lo común, no podía definirse con una palabra o al menos aún no conocía una que pudiera abarcar lo que provocaba aquel hombre en otros. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de su profesor se exalto ligeramente pero no lo demostró, simplemente desvió la mirada y se reacomodo en su lugar sin saber a qué se debía esa reacción tan sumisa, tal vez el resoplido que soltó fue de furia…

Las clases comenzaron y todos se encontraron maravillados por la sencillez en la que se les era explicada cada cosa. Incluso el estudiante más orgulloso podría admitir que Riddle parecía tener un don único para enseñar. Muy a pesar de que había una mezcla dañina de Slytherin y Gryffindor juntos en un solo salón no hubo ningún inconveniente.

Aquella catedra fue simplemente la más entretenida, para cuando todos salieron del salón estaban satisfechos de lo que habían aprendido ese día y en esa clase en específico. Incluso Ron que no había comentado nada de las anteriores clases se dio a la tarea de decir algo al respecto, siendo este comentario uno positivo.

Harry se preguntó si algún día se podría hacer de un encanto que le hiciera así de popular, se ahorraría muchos problemas… de cierta manera Riddle a veces le recordaba a su padre y su cara de ciervo regañado que ponía para salir de sus problemas, acompañada casi siempre de palabras bonitas.

3

Si a Harry Potter le preguntaran que es lo que más odiaba no tardaría mucho en contestar, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en donde terminara meditando por largas horas ese tipo de cuestiones que consideraba casi de índole existencial. Su respuesta sería concisa y corta pero tendría un montón de razones y argumentaciones detrás de ella.

Adultos. A él le desagradaban y a la vez los adoraba de una forma muy extraña. Era tal y como el amor-odio que se profesan algunas parejas.

La mayor parte de las personas adultas habían perdido hace mucho tiempo su capacidad de asombro, esa para encontrar hasta el más mínimo detalle maravilloso, los insectos más increíbles y menos asquerosos o dañinos. Ver como un logro que al alzar uno de sus brazos puedan tocar con las yemas de sus dedos las hojas de algún árbol, sin ayuda de nadie, sin necesidad de sentir pena por aún no ser independiente para realizar un deseo tan simple.

Mientras son pequeños todos piensan "cuando sea grande podre pasar la calle sólo, tocaré ese rama sin necesidad de saltar, ayudaré a las personas mayores con sus bolsas pesadas, no dejaré que otros maltraten a los animales, cuidaré de mamá o de papá, seré una buena persona y nunca dejaré solos a mis hijos por el trabajo como a mí me han dejado", pero al ser lo que un día se soñó, todos esos objetivos se dejan atrás como si nunca hubieran existido. Como si ahora ya no fueran importantes y sólo hubieran sido divagaciones que no valen la pena.

A pesar de todo ello, los adultos le maravillaban por su experiencia. Todas esas situaciones hipotéticas que por ahora él sólo podía pensar ellos y ellas ya las habían vivido y le contaban con paciencia, con una tolerancia que pocas veces se ve cuando sé es niño. Tenían una sabiduría que hacía sentir lleno a aquel que la recibía siendo aún un infante.

Pocas veces había algo que no supieran y por eso llegaban a tener tal arrogancia para decir que qué podría saber un simple mocoso.

Sí, en definitiva les profesaba un amor-odio.

Harry suspiró mientras acomodaba su túnica y caminaba hacia la oficina del director, le había costado trabajo encontrar la escalera que lo conducía puesto que ingenuamente le había creído a Peeves cuando este le dijo que iba por mal camino si buscaba el despacho de Dumbledore. De alguna forma le sorprendió que el hombre le hubiera llamado en el primer día de clases, después de todo aún no había realizado ninguna travesera, quería que la primera fuera realmente grande e inolvidable, tanto para hacer que el orgullo tonto e infantil de su padre se inflara y para qué mentir, su arrogancia escondida le incitaba a planear cuidadosamente su fechoría. También estaba Sirius… siempre que pensaba en su padrino no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo o dónde estaba.

Saco la nota que le había hecho llegar Dumbledore y miró al final de la hoja, la contraseña estaba escrita ahí.

—Pocky –pronunció con cierto desconcierto ¿qué sería aquello? ¿Algún hechizo? ¿Una clase de criatura? Hizo una nota mental de preguntar después. Entró a la oficina con un poco de incertidumbre.

En el instante que alzó la vista pudo ver una habitación maravillosa, tenía objetos que no había podido ver antes y habían cuadros de los directores que habían tenido su era antes de Dumbledore. Reconoció a uno de ellos por una de sus muchas aventuras con Sirius, a Phineas, puesto que estaba en el árbol genealógico de la familia Black y una vez mientras husmeaba en el sótano de the Grimmauld Place se había encontrado con el retrato del viejo que le llamo mestizo de forma despectiva por lo que había lanzado la pintura lejos sin ninguna piedad y sin importarle si le dañaba.

Phineas no había tardado en hacerle un berrinche acerca de la forma en la que se comportaba el pequeño Potter, a palabras suyas él era tan maleducado, así que básicamente Harry tenía problemas con el retrato. Hizo una mueca y paso de largo, el viejo Black también reconoció al chiquillo y le gruñó en descontento.

—Director –Harry le llamo en busca de su atención, pues veía al mayor con su interés total en un papel que sostenía su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda peinaba su barba.

—Harry ¿por qué no te sientas? Me gustaría hablar contigo respecto a cierto tema… sólo que falta que llegué alguien, sí… —el hombre tenía un brillo en la mirada.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada respecto a lo que parecía ser una divagación para que no se pudiera empezar una conversación. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se oyeran pasos que anunciaban la llegada de alguien más en la oficina.

—¿Me mando a llamar? –resonó la voz sedosa.

No había que ser un genio para saber de quién era. Por supuesto que a sus once años Harry nunca había conocido a nadie con ese tono que producía que la gente pusiera una sonrisa tonta por cual sea que fuera la razón.

—Tom, hijo mío, estás aquí, vamos, vamos, siéntate. Iba a comenzar a explicarle al joven Potter cual era la situación por la que lo tenemos en este lugar pero decidí esperarte.

Riddle hizo lo que se le pidió. Tomo lugar en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y que estaba a lado de la del niño. Se recargo perfectamente en el respaldo, a Harry le dio la impresión de que el otro parecía haberse adueñado del lugar con ese simple gesto. Con sólo sentarse y acomodarse.

—¿Por qué no empezamos director? –dijo Tom.

—Sí…, verás joven Potter necesitamos la ayuda de alguien para transportar varios espejos encantados. La cosa es que ese alguien debe de tener ciertas características que básicamente muchos adultos o niños ya no tienen y… también necesitamos que sea alguien que será discreto. Le había hablado superficialmente del tema a tu padre pero hasta ahora es que él me ha dicho que podríamos encontrar la solución en ti.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry. –¿Qué características tengo yo que otros no tengan?

—Probablemente la voluntad. Muchos de los espejos tienen encantos para atrapar a aquellos que sólo se vean reflejados una sola vez para la eternidad con una ilusión. Por ejemplo hay uno que refleja tus deseos, otro que te muestra tu futuro, te pueden enseñar el pasado, cuál es tu más grande habilidad. Incluso hay unos cuantos más que son mucho más oscuros… antes ya había intentado anteponerme a ellos pero debo de decir con vergüenza que no lo logré. Lily y James me han dicho que a pesar de tu edad eres un gran pensador y uno muy liberal, de seguro tú mejor que nadie puedes lidiar con ellos, sólo basta ponerse delante del espejo y pronunciar un _Wingardium Leviosa_ para levitar el objeto y llevarlo hasta la habitación donde queremos encerrar estos espejos que están esparcidos en el castillo, se podría decir que la tarea complicada es y será ignorar el reflejo de los espejos.

Harry incluso su cabeza ligeramente a un lado mientras hacía una mueca juiciosa, si lo pensaba bien no le costaba trabajo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué están esparcidos en el castillo? –el niño pregunto de la nada, haciendo que Dumbledore y Tom se quedaran por instantes sin saber que decir.

—Eso… no podemos decírtelo por ahora –Dumbledore miró a Tom, el cual sólo se alzó de hombros.

—¿Entonces cuándo? –Harry recobró la compostura, sin querer se había activado ese lado suyo que le obligaba a preguntar hasta satisfacer su curiosidad. —¿Por qué no pueden decirlo ahora?

—Cuando termines tu tarea, si es que la aceptas, y no podemos decirlo ahora porque como dijimos antes, necesitamos que sea alguien de confianza y discreción, haz de probar tu valía, Harry.

El menor de los Potter asintió, satisfecho por ahora con la explicación, después le daría todas las vueltas que quisiera al asunto para encontrar algún hueco a aquella.

—Está bien, lo haré –dijo el niño mientras sonreía para intentar relajar el ambiente que le hacía sentir tenso.

—¡Me alegro! Muy bien, bien… Tom te ayudara, el supervisara que hagas el hechizo correctamente y te mostrara las habitaciones donde están los espejos… y a donde tienes que llevarlos. La tarea la realizaras por las noches cuando ya no haya nadie en los pasillos y tendrás un permiso que te excuse en cualquiera de los casos que sucedan como imprevistos.

—Ok –Harry volteó a su lado y miró a Riddle que tenía una sonrisa suave, Tom realmente no miraba a nadie o a nada en específico, al menos eso le pareció al chico.

Riddle pensó en que realmente podría disfrutar de acompañar al menor en su tarea, le gustaría ver si realmente el chiquillo podía hacerle frente a los espejos sin caer ante ellos como era típico de los humanos egoístas y con deseos mundanos. Quería ser testigo de que tanta pureza había en un corazón que conocía mucho y a la vez nada. Y le ayudaría a satisfacer su aburrimiento.

* * *

N/A: Ahaha~ acabe :v me siento awesome. Bien, puede que este delirando por alguna razón que desconozco. Tal vez el olor de la mariguana que fuma el vecino drogo se esté colando por las ventanas (?). A ver si el capítulo les resolvió algunas de sus dudas.

Debo de decir que salió más largo que el anterior y puede que el que sigue sea más corto o más largo, la verdad es que no tengo extensiones para escribir. Soy volátil. El Slash está tardando y ciertamente no me molesta. Quiero que la relación de éstos dos sea más que una atracción física que suele verse mucho en los fics de la pareja. Espero que no se enojen conmigo por eso –se hace bolita—.

Finalmente ¿sabían que no se puede sonreír con los ojos cerrados?

Bien, si lo intentaste y sonreíste espero que esa sonrisa se quede contigo por mucho tiempo –smirk—. Ya sé, soy una malota. Nos vemos por aquí dentro de siete días.

_Capítulo dedicado a: jessyriddle, Gema Talerico, Lun Black, Celeste Riddle Potter, AriMalfoy, Koneko1630._


	3. Capítulo 3: Espejos

N/A:

Cualquier asterisco que aparezca entre oraciones tiene una aclaración al final, son meras referencias a mi parecer.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

"Mirrors".

—Es bonito –Harry camino de derecha a izquierda mientras veía el espejo con curiosidad. Su reflejo era devuelto y sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Sólo usted puede pensar que ese espejo con contornos negros y mohosos es bonito. Me da la impresión que tiene un sentido estético demasiado horrible –Tom estaba a unos metros del pequeño. Miraba con una sonrisa irónica el obvio interés del Gryffindor en tan horrible pieza.

—Deje de juzgar su apariencia, lo que importa es lo que puede hacer –el pequeño Potter se acercó aún más y se quitó los lentes para poder pegar su mejilla contra el frío vidrio. Con su mano libre acaricio los límites de la pieza y vio con interés como el reflejo de sus ojos verdes era devuelto. Pudo ver un brillo curioso en los mismos y termino por alejarse antes de ponerse de nueva cuenta las gafas.

—Por cierto… señor Potter… ¿qué es lo que ve?

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Usted no ve lo que yo cuándo me reflejo?

—No… por eso pregunto, ponga a trabajar ese ratoncito suyo.

—Tenía esperanzas de que la distancia en realidad era para darme privacidad –Harry rió, encantando a Tom por el sonido tan agradable al oído.

—Lo lamento, supongo que si algo tenemos en común es que ambos tenemos una insaciable curiosidad.

—Oh, pues en realidad no es nada interesante –el menor suspiro y vio de nuevo con más atención su reflejo, sonrió con suavidad.

Riddle se acercó al espejo, quedando a lado de Harry, lo que vio lo hizo soltar una pequeña risa. Harry alzó una ceja bastante interesado.

—¿No se suponía que no querían que nadie más que yo pudiera reflejarse?

—Le diré, señor Potter, que anteriormente me habían hecho encargarme de la tarea, logré llevar diez espejos hasta donde llevaremos éste pero… me encontré con unos cuantos que terminaron por encantarme –Tom refunfuño claramente molesto por el recuerdo. –Hay varios a los que puedo enfrentarme con facilidad porque simplemente muchas veces en vez de aterrorizarme termino por estar encantado con el resultado.

—Vaya –Harry canturreó. –Parece que es usted una persona con algo de arrogancia y orgullo.

—Puede ser, quien sabe.

—No estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando.

Riddle rió por la respuesta del niño. Al parecer tenía unas formas de contestar un tanto… curiosas. Mentalmente se preguntó si todo aquello habría sido por el tiempo de calidad que habría pasado con Snape o simplemente era su forma desde ser desde un principio y sólo se había acrecentado ante la presencia del Slytherin.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que ve señor Potter?

—¿Por qué no me dice usted que es lo que ve? –Harry movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto meramente infantil, mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción.

—Le diré… si me dice usted primero.

—¿Por qué no puede ir el señor Riddle primero?

—Bien… —Tom suspiro ¿en serio estaba tratando con un pequeño Gryffindor? En sus tiempos todos eran mucho más cabezotas. –Digamos que veo una horrible criatura, es bastante increíble si me lo pregunta, a mi parecer es muy digna de mí. Los colores mayormente son negros y gamas de verdes, hay unas alas grandes y viscosas… uh… bueno ¿puede imaginarlo?

—Espero que no se ofenda señor Riddle pero tiene una habilidad de descripción bastante horrible –Harry frunció el ceño mientras intentaba hacer una idea.

El mayor estuvo a punto de pensar que ese niño merecía dos horas anteras bajo la maldición cruciatus por dirigirse de esa manera tan despectiva a él. Aunque claro, se contuvo porque era el preciado hijo de una prestigiosa familia de luz y por supuesto que sería el único sospechoso.

—Me ofendí –murmuró sin ir muy enserio, simplemente usando las palabras para causar culpa o incomodidad.

—Es demasiado sensible –Harry volvió a reír. Joder, su profesor le recordaba a Sirius cuando se le decía algo malo respecto a sus habilidades para contar historias en las cuales saltaba un montón de detalles que creía la otra persona conocía aunque claramente no era así.

—Dejemos eso de lado señor Potter –"o terminaré por torturarlo aquí a pesar de que después vayan detrás de mí" –¿por qué no mejor me dice que es lo que vio?

—Como le dije… nada interesante. Es mi reflejo devuelto una y otra vez sin importar cuantas veces me acerco o me aleje, si estoy más a la derecha o a la izquierda. Sólo Harry Potter frente al espejo.

El pelinegro miró incrédulo al chico. Básicamente era extraño. Es decir, impresionante.

Miró de nuevo el espejo y vio la leyenda inscrita en una placa en la parte superior "Los monstruos".

¿Harry Potter estaba viendo a su monstruo exterior? En verdad ¿Cuál era la razón por la que el menor estaba viendo esa imagen?

—Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también. Ellos viven dentro de nosotros, y en ocasiones, ellos ganan_*_ —el chiquillo recito mientras miraba con pereza a Tom. –Probablemente el titulo no sea tan literal profesor. A lo mejor estamos viendo desde una perspectiva meramente directa el significado de aquellas palabras… pienso que en realidad nos muestre el monstruo que creemos que somos, eso explicaría porque veo mi reflejo… para mí no hay peor monstruo que un ser humano, somos seres aterradores, brillantes pero tenemos una maldad increíblemente grande. O eso dicen por ahí las malas lenguas.

—Ha leído demasiada filosofía muggle.

—Es la madre de las ciencias modernas. Y lo recitado es de un escritor de terror y ciencia ficción.

—No necesita ciencias o historias de terror cuando tiene magia, señor Potter.

—No veo porque despreciar conocimiento, cualquiera que este sea o de donde provenga. Nunca se sabe cuándo será útil. Señor Riddle, el conocimiento es poder, me gusta el conocimiento.

Tom miró al pequeño. A veces se preguntaba cómo funcionaba ese maldito sombrero seleccionador, estaba comenzando a pensar que Harry Potter tenía más bien madera de Ravenclaw o de Slytherin. Aunque por otro lado ¿no se necesitaba una terrible valentía para aceptarse a sí mismo con todo y esos monstruos, fantasmas, de los que tanto hablaban _las malas lenguas_?

—¿O cree que en realidad el espejo refleja cualidades que están presentes de una forma tan excesiva que llegan a ser negativas? –el menor se inclinó un poco hacía adelante, ahora podía ver su figura a lado de la de su profesor.

—Deje de intrigar señor Potter, no estamos aquí para hacer teorías de cómo funciona el maldito espejo.

—¿Usted no sabe cómo es que trabaja? –el chico le miró de tal forma que Tom se removió ligeramente incómodo. Nunca nadie le veía a los ojos, exceptuando al viejo director, la gente tendía a sentir una extraña intimidación o demasiada vergüenza para hacerlo. Sus seguidores nunca intentaban mirarlo al rostro por el simple hecho de estaban demasiado temerosos o tenían un respeto casi enfermizo. Desde que había salido de Hogwarts le era extraño que le hicieran frente con facilidad.

—Lamentablemente no, señor Potter –murmuró entre dientes mientras comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Así que hay cosas que incluso los profesores no saben –Harry miró a la nada algo decepcionado.

¿Algo que Tom Riddle no supiera? Había tocado un punto débil. Maldito mocoso y maldita su curiosidad, también malditas palabras que parecían hacer sido dirigidas a él como agujas que se ensartaban en cada parte de su cuerpo donde el dolor era mucho más intenso.

—Podría hacer algo al respecto para descubrir cómo funciona… después, claro que si no está dispuesto a esperar…

—¡Puedo hacerlo, señor! –Harry ni siquiera dejo terminar al otro. –Puedo esperar un tiempo razonable.

"Un tiempo razonable ¿eh?", pensó el profesor. Había escuchado eso antes. James Potter dijo lo mismo en la última reunión que habían tenido, claro que no en circunstancias iguales pero parecía tener un efecto similar.

El encanto Potter, parecía que todos nacían con él. No importaba cuanto lo intentaras, todos los que tenían ese apellido parecían tener una verdadera facilidad con las palabras y un increíble carisma para hacer que la gente no pudiera ignorarlos sin importar cuando quisieras hacerlo. Los odiabas o los amabas con fervor, dos sentimientos que aunque opuestos eran intensos en igual magnitud, así era. Ah, tampoco había que olvidar que eran jodidamente parecidos entre sí cuando se trataba de su apariencia, el cabello rebelde le recordaba tanto al que había visto hacía muchos años atrás en Charlus Potter. Si bien el niño no era la copia exacta de su padre (los ojos claros ciertamente le recordaban a los que tenía la hermosa _sangre sucia_ que poseía por progenitora) tenía demasiados rasgos que delataban su linaje.

—Bueno… ya que hemos solucionado el problema de su curiosidad que parece no tener fin ¿podría realizar el maldito encantamiento?

—Sí –Harry saco su varita y pronuncio en voz baja el hechizo para después ver como el espejo flotaba delante de él. Comenzó a caminar en cuanto escucho las suelas de los zapatos de su profesor resonar contra el suelo de madera de aquella habitación que parecía haber estado en desuso por un buen tiempo. El espejo iba a su lado y cada vez que el niño miraba a su lado no podía evitar poner una cara tonta al saber que pronto podría saber cómo funcionaba aquel artefacto.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que el mayor se detenía frente a una habitación y lanzaba un _Alohomora_ para abrir la puerta, Harry paso primero al ver el ademán de Tom, cediéndole el paso. Lo que vio lo dejo bastante encantando. En aquella habitación había otros diez espejos tal y como su profesor le había dicho. Dejo el objeto en un espacio que le pareció adecuado y simplemente se acercó hasta donde estaban los otros espejos.

Riddle supo que tenía que detener al chico antes de que comenzara a husmear más de la cuenta y simplemente su paciencia, su poca paciencia, se pusiera en la cuerda floja de nuevo. Lamentablemente, para él, no lo logro.

—Este es mucho más bonito –el niño tenía un aire soñador. –Tan magnifico… tan alto… y su marco es tan trabajado –se detuvo al ver la inscripción y por encima del hombro le dirigió una mirada a su profesor, Tom hacía una mueca mientras se acercaba y veía su reflejo a lado del de Harry pero claramente lo que él podía observar no era lo mismo.

—"No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón" –musito el mayor mientras posaba sus ojos en el otro. —¿Así qué…?

—Es otra vez la misma imagen de Harry Potter ¿no es divertido?

—Es imposible…

—¿Por qué?

El pelinegro mayor no respondió. De seguro el menor le estaba mintiendo ¿verdad? Él nunca había conocido a nadie tan malditamente transparente…, había pasado algo por alto en todo este tiempo, Dumbledore se lo dijo una y otra vez pero hasta ahora caía en cuanta de cuán importante era ese simple hecho.

El heredero de los Potter no sabía cómo mentir. Siempre se terminaba riendo cuando lo hacía y confesaba la verdad porque simplemente no mantenía secretos al ser blando y haber sido criado como un chico simple y absurdamente honesto. Tanto que incluso a veces era cruel. Suspiro ligeramente exasperado, esta noche no estaba pensando cómo debería. O simplemente estaba demasiado frustrado porque hace tiempo que no se molestaba en hablar con niños y se le podía agregar como extra el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba la opción de leer su mente adecuadamente para estar mucho más seguro de que decir. Harry de alguna manera no tenía una personalidad que se pudiera encasillar con facilidad, lo único que había descubierto hasta ahora era su maldita curiosidad por todo, la habilidad para ser molesto como una polilla, parecía tener un humor bastante simple (igual que Lily Potter) y su falta de conocimiento para mentir. Pero ¿no decían muchos miembros de la orden que el niño podía resultar un gran pensador?

Si a Tom le preguntaran ahora lo que estaba pasando por su mente diría que muchas cosas. Era molesto interactuar con otros de una forma "sana". Había olvidado que las personas podían ser una total complejidad y más si tenían once años, medían aproximadamente un metro con cincuenta centímetros, tenían el cabello negro y los ojos verdes que igualaban el color de una de sus maldiciones preferidas.

—… ¿señor? ¿Señor? –Harry llamó por segunda vez a su profesor que parecía estar meditando. Inclino su cabeza a un lado en confusión.

—Te escucho –Riddle alzó una ceja, no se había dado cuenta de que el menor lo estaba llamando.

—¿Qué es lo que usted ve? –el chiquillo preguntó mientras movía las cejas de arriba abajo, resultando una vista bastante graciosa.

—¿Por qué no lo deduce joven? –el profesor sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Eh… que injusto, yo le dije lo que vi, pero lo haré, resolveré el misterio de "lo que vio el señor Riddle en el espejo de Erised"… por favor llámeme desde ahora señor Holmes –el menor se llevó una mano al mentón mientras ponía una expresión seria que a Tom le pareció, no le iba.

—Entonces, señor Holmes, agradecería que dejara de husmear los espejos y tenga la amabilidad de salir de aquí para que pueda escoltarlo hasta su sala común y después de ahí yo pueda ir a dormir –hizo un ademán con la mano para que el chico se moviera.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacía la salida y vio por última vez la habitación. Mierda, comenzaban a gustarle esas _pequeñas cositas_ que parecían no querer devolverle más que su mismo reflejo. ¿Acaso había algo malo con él? ¿O eran los otros? Había un montón de preguntas y las respuestas bien podrían no ser las que esperaba. Tal vez eran mucho más oscuras; tan similares a las que a menudo leía en esos cuentos escabrosos de Poe.

2

—¿Sirius Black?

—Es su padrino. Probablemente todas esas respuestas cortantes, malintencionadas, crueles o despectivas; hasta asquerosamente ingeniosas hayan sido producto del tiempo que pasaba con el chucho aquel. Si tengo algún mérito sólo será el hecho de que yo únicamente acrecenté ese lado.

—¿Black? ¿No era ese el hijo del que Walburga, la esposa de Orion, se quejaba tanto?

—Sí –Snape tomo un trago del té para relajarse.

—Creí que era un maldito Gryffindor traidor de sangre.

—Lo era. O lo es. En cualquier caso el hombre creció con una familia sangre pura y muy oscura, era normal que incluso en ocasiones saliera un lado que James Potter, su mejor amigo, odiaba. Black siempre fue especialmente… cruel, disfrutaba de molestar a quien creía su enemigo de una forma mucho más insana de cualquiera de los otros tres que lo rodeaban. Había una locura que me atrevo a decir no era ni de cerca algo que me hubiera gustado ver en todo su esplendor. Pero estoy seguro de que probablemente el joven Potter ya ha visto de lo que su padrino es capaz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Severus tomó aire y miró al Dark Lord sentado delante de él. Tom Riddle había venido a altas horas de la noche a pedirle información del hijo de Lily. Esto estaba mal, podía olerlo a kilómetros de distancia no era normal que su señor se interesara en conocer a alguien y menos si este era sólo un niño.

—Él a veces me platicaba. Me decía que su padrino era una persona muy peculiar… parecía disfrutar de cuando le hablaba de guerra.

—¿Cómo es que un niño le habla de guerra a un adulto?

—Potter sabe demasiada historia muggle. Disfruta demasiado de los libros escritos por ellos y Lily se los proporciona encantada por el hecho de que su hijo muestre interés por lo que ella considera sus raíces (si me pregunta hay libros que ni siquiera debería de leer a su edad pero hasta cierto punto su madre es abrumadoramente liberal), tiene un conocimiento de tortura y tácticas de guerra de los siglos XV al XX que sinceramente me dejaron en muchas ocasiones con la boca abierta. Lo más curioso es que no parece querer enterarse por una curiosidad morbosa o porque sea maldad latente… sólo era como si disfrutara de saber más y más sobre el pasado oscuro de cierta parte de la humanidad. Él… no sé cómo definirlo pero parece que ve a los hombres que masacraron a millones como héroes trágicos. No me pregunte, no puedo decir a ciencia cierta que pasa por su cabeza. Dejando de lado ese dato, Black estaba especialmente interesado en esas platicas y a cambio le respondía preguntas que su madre no muchas veces estaba dispuesta a, por razones baste obvias.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—¿Cree que su madre viera con buenos ojos hablar de necromancia o artes oscuras?

—No. Pero Black… él se crio con una familia de magos oscuros. Podría ver con mucha más normalidad ese tipo de temas…

—Además de que en los últimos años ocurrió algo curioso.

—¿Curioso?

—El chucho recibió una oferta. Era de Francia, tengo que admitir que el maldito tenía una habilidad cuando se trataba de realizar cualquier investigación, si había alguien que podía realizar buenos ensayos con buenas fuentes era él. Claro que siempre fue flojo pero era brillante… Dejando eso de lado, hace tres años fue cuando llego la oferta. Uno podría esperar que fuera como auror en aquel país o algo similar pero la sorpresa de todos fue que en realidad venia del departamento de investigaciones. Querían incluirlo en un proyecto para experimentar con magia oscura. Aunque en un principio se negó poco a poco comenzó a involucrarse.

—¿Razón?

—No lo sé –Snape negó con la cabeza. –Sólo el matrimonio Potter sabe que fue lo que ocurrió para que hace un año Black se fuera a Francia y dejara atrás todo. Se rumoreaba que tenía una novia con la cual incluso estuvo a punto de casarse pero también la dejo. Más sin embargo hay algo que Dumbledore me dejo saber pues él saco conclusiones de la poca información que tenía.

—¿Qué?

—Las razones tenían mucho que ver con Harry Potter. En la relación de esos dos ocurrió algo. Probablemente el niño no sepa que está haciendo su padrino o dónde está pero estoy seguro de que puede que entienda sus razones para irse mejor que nadie. Si hubo algo que me aterro del amor que el hombre tenía por el chico era que rozaba los límites de la locura. Es verdad que Black siempre fue demasiado fiel a James Potter y a Remus Lupin pero cuando nació Harry pareció que no existía nadie más. Eso sólo se acrecentó con el tiempo. En un principio la gente que conoce al padre del niño tienden a pensar en el menor como un "pequeño James", creo que el chucho también lo hizo pero después…

—Comenzó a separar a James de Harry, siendo Harry quien ganara aquel privilegio de ver a la parte más oscura de Sirius Black. Su ahijado probablemente represento una aceptación total; alguien que lo quisiera incondicionalmente sin temerle a nada de lo que representaba él, un adulto que renegó de sus raíces pero que siguen bien arraigadas en él ¿No es así Snape? –Tom tomó la copa de whisky que el otro le había dado por primera vez. Observo el contenido y lo revolvió con suavidad antes de llevar el alcohol a su boca.

—Eso creo. El joven Potter es terriblemente tolerante o curioso. Nunca he visto que niegue la compañía de nadie por más mala fama que tenga. Le gusta conocer gente…

—Y obtener conocimiento. Me lo dijo. Me pregunto qué es lo que hace en Gryffindor, si me lo preguntas me parece un Ravenclaw o Slytherin en potencia –Riddle sonrió con suavidad.

Snape suspiró, era tan malditamente difícil tener que lidiar con un Dark Lord sonriendo, eso sólo significaba que estaba divertido y su diversión casi siempre era una insana.

—En su clase o las veces que lo ha visto ¿Cree que sea del tipo que alardee de su conocimiento o haga mucho con él en clases? A diferencia de los Ravenclaw o de los Slytherin el chico simplemente no hace nada con lo que sabe. Es como si todo fuera para simplemente autosatisfacerse. Nunca lo ha usado para manipular a nadie ni ha competido con otro para demostrar una supremacía en cuanto a conocimientos, si me pregunta probablemente Gryffindor sería su opción ideal, es un chico relajado y le gusta simplemente estar en su propio mundo donde a veces pienso debe de ser una utopía o distopía.

—Basándote en lo que sabes de él ¿cómo lo definirías?

—Cómo un idealista. Hay un mundo en la cabeza de Harry Potter que puede maravillarnos o aterrarnos, depende de con que ojos se vea –Snape observó su taza vacía. –"He vivido más años que tú y he visto más horrores que tú, por supuesto que sólo a través de los libros… pero ¿qué tan grande en la línea entre la imaginación y la realidad?".

Riddle se levantó y miró largamente a su seguidor antes de hablar:

—¿Autor, Harry Potter?

Severus pensó que debería de detenerse. Que podría negar aquella última oración pero no logró hacerlo a tiempo. Asintió finalmente.

3

Hermione vio los regalos de Navidad que había recibido. En los últimos cuatro meses no había logrado hacer muchas amistades, no es que le molestara, después de todo tenía un montón de trabajos que tendría que hacer y los amigos únicamente representarían un lastre ¿verdad?

Quiso converse a sí misma de que no estaba triste por tener tan pocos regalos, o conocidos que la estimaran. Se acercó a ver qué era lo que le habían enviado sus padres y se topó con la sorpresa de que bajo el árbol estaban otros tres presentes además del de sus progenitores; el primero era de Neville, como no recordar lo agradecido que estaba su compañero al acceder a ayudarle en pociones para no estallar su caldero y sufrir la ira de Snape. Había sentido tanta pena por el pobre chico la primera vez que el profesor lo regaño de una forma que incluso ella considero cruel, las cosas se habían calmado cuando Harry había reído burlonamente al ver a Ron con una plasta verde en la cara por cometer un error que no tuvo resultados muy graves pero que simplemente sólo aumentaron la ira del profesor contra Gryffindor y sus pocos puntos (Hermione incluso considero que en ese entonces iban a terminar con puntos negativos). Pero no dejo pasar el hecho de que Snape había relajado sus facciones al escuchar la risa de su compañero.

Hablando de Ron y Harry, los otros dos regalos eran de ellos, el del pelirrojo era un suéter que estaba hecho a mano y tenía una H enorme en medio. En la caja que venía la prenda de ropa, se incluían varios dulces también. Había pensado que no le agradaba mucho al joven Weasley.

De parte del heredero Potter recibió varios libros que ella nunca antes había visto, ni siquiera en la misma biblioteca. Estaba de cierta manera asombrada puesto que vio que en los ejemplares de cuero estaba tallada la inscripción de "Familia Potter". Se preguntó si pertenecía a la biblioteca de su familia.

Había descubierto que el pelinegro era especialmente brillante aunque no diera muchas señas de ello y adoraba la literatura muggle, le había pedido en varias ocasiones que le prestara unos cuantos libros de ciencia ficción o de terror para que pudiera leer. Incluso en esta navidad le había dado de regalo unos ejemplares de pasta dura, edición especial de Sherlock Holmes pues por unos días estuvo insistiendo en que se le llamara señor Holmes, juego al que su profesor de defensa se sumo con mucho gusto. También estaba interesado en los músicos, especialmente en aquellos a los que les perseguía un mito o morían de forma inesperada.

Había escuchado en una ocasión cuando le dijo a Tom Riddle que esperaba que, la mujer que lo amara se acercara y le diera una confesión peculiar, que la recordara toda su vida algo así como: "Quiero ser tu dios, así como lo fue por un tiempo Morrison, querido, prometo no acabar tan duramente contigo*". Su profesor no había entendido y lo supo porque había levantado una ceja interrogante.

En definitiva había algo en Harry Potter que lo hacía una persona adorable pero excéntrica. A ella le caía bien porque parecía tener una paciencia muy grande y a diferencia de otros le escuchaba cuando le hablaba de libros y al final le daba su opinión, aunque la mayor parte de las veces era en contra.

Estaría bien si a todos les agradara el chico pero ya había aprendido que no era así. Varios dentro de Gryffindor creían que era algo arrogante por no hablar con ellos, pensaban que de seguro el niño los veía como inferiores por no tener tanto estatus como él. Muchos de los Slytherin lo aborrecían y no había dudas de porqué. Era el hijo de los Potter, de una de las familias representantes de la luz. Incluso había escuchado comentarios negativos por parte de unos cuantos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Pero mentalmente defendió a Harry, se dijo que ellos no lo conocían y no podían dar una opinión de él.

Recogió sus regalos y los guardo para después ir al comedor para poder buscar a los otros para poder dar las gracias. Les escribiría una carta a sus padres para decirles lo bien que había salido su navidad en Hogwarts y que no tenían que preocuparse por haberla dejado quedarse en la escuela, que en vez de ello siguieran cuidando de su abuela y le hicieran compañía en su enfermedad.

Al salir de la sala común se encontró a Harry hablando con los gemelos Weasley. Los mayores parecían estar entretenidos con el niño pues revolvían su cabello azabache de forma juguetona.

—¿Entonces son Greg y Feorge? –el pequeño Potter soltó una pequeña risa, divertido por la ocurrencia de los mayores. —¿Cómo es que no lo supe antes?

—Sólo es lógico mi… –comenzó Fred.

—… querido Harry –termino George. –Por cierto, buenos libros esos, realmente los muggles tienen de vez en cuando ideas interesantes. Deberías de contarnos historias más a menudo.

—Apoyo la noción, George, hermano, usted tiene ideas muy brillantes.

—Claro, he recibido un regalo bastante bueno esta navidad… —Harry se detuvo al ver a Hermione parada unos metros delante de él. —¡Hey! Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también, Harry –la chica se acercó un poco más segura al obtener reconocimiento. –Feliz día –agregó hacía los gemelos, los mayores sonrieron en respuesta y se alejaron mientras cantaban un villancico con tono fúnebre.

—Gracias por el regalo –Hermione se sintió ligeramente avergonzada al mencionar el hecho.

—De nada, mi madre fue quien escogió los libros así que realmente no tengo mucho mérito.

—¿No hay problema con que los tenga?

—Oh… pues en realidad sí, un poco, son ligeramente oscuros y no muchos los verían con buenos ojos pero tienen un gran contenido que muchos de los libros en la actualidad ya no dan a conocer, enserio tienes que leerlos.

—No me refería a eso –Hermione hizo una nota mental de no sacar los libros ante mucha gente—, sino al hecho de que tienen un grabado con tu apellido.

—No te preocupes, son copias bien elaboras por mi padre, no podemos sacar los libros de nuestra casa puesto que están encantados así que usualmente cuando se comparte el conocimiento de la familia se suelen hacer copias. Generalmente las hace la cabeza de la familia.

—Gracias Harry.

—Sí… mi madre me ha dicho que espera que los aproveches y también agrego que no olvides hacer de esta etapa maravillosamente colorida. No entendí eso último pero supongo que tú lo harás, me recuerdas un poco a ella.

Hermione asintió y vio como después de que Harry hiciera un ademán de despedida, éste se iba sin mirar una sola vez atrás. Miró al piso como si fuera realmente interesante y encontró algo molesto el dolor que se apoderaba de su estómago al escuchar las palabras de Lady Potter. Probablemente por maravillosamente colorida se refería a una adolescencia con recuerdos que le provocaran sentimientos que no pudiera olvidar incluso cuando rememorara diez, quince o veinte años después.

Sonrió mientras alzaba la mirada y comenzó a caminar para poder tomar el desayuno.

4

Tom miró con verdadera pereza a todas las personas que estaban ahí para tomar el desayuno ¿dónde estaba el pequeño Holmes cuando se le necesitaba? No había aparecido en todas las vacaciones de navidad para desayunar y cuando llegaba a las otras comidas devoraba los alimentos de tal forma que incluso Albus había comentado que de seguro estaba metido en algún proyecto que incluyera toda su concentración.

Minerva había dicho que ella sólo le oraba a Merlín que no fuera ninguna travesura para presentarse ante el mundo como el hijo de uno de los más prominentes bromistas de la historia de Hogwarts; incluso había murmurado que no era buena idea que lo dejara mucho tiempo con los terribles gemelos de Gryffindor.

Quería verlo y estaba seguro de que no era el único puesto que muchos querían agradecer por los regalos que habían recibido de parte de Potter; Dumbledore tenía un sombrero que cambiaba constantemente de colores, que comentó, había obtenido de Harry; el chiquillo le había dado a él un libro de auto superación, cuando lo vio pensó seriamente en usarlo como muñeco de práctica para enseñarle todas las maldiciones que conocía, se había calmado cuando notó que en realidad eso sólo era una broma y el regalo en sí consistía en una bufanda de seda de color negro.

Había descubierto que el niño tenía una vena terriblemente bromista y gustaba bastante de sacar a la gente de su zona de confort, además de que también en ocasiones era torpe, muchas veces en su misión de llevar los espejos de habitación a habitación había terminado por estamparse en el piso por estar curioseando, por suerte no había roto nada, tenía un buen control en sus encantamientos, parecía que era una habilidad heredada de su madre.

En medio de sus divagaciones considero que incluso el mismo Snape estaba pensando en buscarlo, había escuchado las burlas de Pomona acerca de que hoy no usaba una horrible túnica negra para a cambio traer una camisa verde oscuro y un chaleco negro. Que de seguro era un regalo que había sido de una persona con buenos gustos y que él, Snape, tenía en su consideración.

El profesor de pociones simplemente había soltado un comentario sarcástico como era su costumbre pero Riddle estaba seguro de que había sido incomodado por la mención del hecho de que había cambiado su rutina para satisfacer al hijo de la mujer que Severus adoraba.

Cualquiera podría sacar hipótesis pero probablemente ninguna se acercaría a la realidad, incluso el mismo Riddle estaría sin saber que era lo que ocurría alrededor de Harry hasta mucho tiempo después.

5

El menor de los Potter había recibido correo cuatro días después de que había llegado a la escuela. Y no era cualquier correo. Era una carta que estaba escrita por un Black, aunque lamentablemente no fue el que le hubiera gustado.

Regulus le había mandado correspondencia, la carta había sido algo más o menos así:

_A Harry James Potter:_

_Joven Potter, espero que este bien, ciertamente sé que nunca hemos sido lo suficientemente cercanos como para que usted tenga total confianza en mí puesto que sólo nos hemos visto en ocho ocasiones y en ellas casi no hemos cruzado palabra, pero antes de que salté a conclusiones extrañas déjeme decir que tengo una razón para contactarlo. Se reduce a mi hermano, Sirius Black. _

_Como usted bien sabe nosotros nunca tuvimos muy buena relación debido a nuestras diferentes posiciones en la guerra y otros temas de familia que probablemente ya han tocado. Hemos arreglado nuestro vínculo que permaneció roto por mucho tiempo, no en su totalidad pero ya no hay tanta indiferencia o resentimiento, probablemente después ahondaremos más en el tema pero por ahora quiero hacerle entrega de una carta que Sirius ha escrito para usted._

_Si se pregunta porque no se ha contactado en mucho tiempo. Es porque sus padres han intervenido para que no pueda recibir ningún tipo de correspondencia de mi hermano. _

_Suena extraño, loco ¿parece salido de un cuento extraño que yo me he inventado? Sí, pero si está interesado y tiene ahora la suficiente confianza en lo que tengo que darle deme una afirmativa y mándela con la lechuza que le ha llevado esta carta. _

_Atentamente._

_Regulus Black (así, a secas, porque Sirius dice que no le gustan los títulos bonitos que se ponen las familias sangre pura para impresionar)._

* * *

N/A:

Holi. Ah, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, si no celebran la navidad, espero que hayan tenido un buen solsticio de invierno*. Tendría que haber subido antes el capítulo pero… ah, madre dijo que no podía estar en la computadora en una fecha tan importante, mi familia es católica así que ya saben, es importante la noche buena y la navidad.

Pasando al fanfic. Hay unos saltos y retrocesos en el tiempo, espero que eso no los haya confundido, considero que describí lo mejor que pude para que no ocurriera, en caso de que sea así me avisan para que no lo vuelva a hacer LOL.

Alguien me pregunto porque el título de "Ellas", diré que es porque suena cul (?) ok no, la verdad me encantaría responderte pero forma parte de una de las escenas que se dan durante el clímax de la historia así que lo siento pero seguirá la duda xDU

1*) La frase acerca de los monstruos es del popular escritor de terror Stephen King, famoso por escribir It, el resplandor, cazador de sueños, etc. En inglés se puede leer: "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win". Él empezó a publicar su trabajo en 1974 así que me parece que para ese entonces Harry bien podría ya tener conocimiento acerca de él. Siendo sincera no sé cuando la dijo ¿Alguien sabe? si es así que pase el dato xD.

2*) En referencia al cantante de la famosa banda de rock psicodélico: The Doors.

3*) En el 45 a. C., en el calendario juliano se estableció el 25 de diciembre como el solsticio de invierno de Europa.

_Capítulo dedicado a: Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, jessyriddle, .Baggins, Gema Talerico y setsuna-GW. _


	4. Chapter 4: Palabras

**Capítulo IV**

"Words".

_O un pequeño respiro; interludio._

_Querido Harry:_

_Perdonaras que la carta sea tan corta después de que hemos pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos, lamentablemente no hay mucho que contar por papel, quiero que sepas de mí y lo que he estado haciendo por mi propia boca. Hay temas de los que todavía no estoy muy seguro si debería de tratar contigo. Joder, sé que me estoy poniendo en modo "Lily" pero comprenderás que de vez en cuando, a todo adulto que te amé le pasa que empieza a entrar en esa etapa aunque sea por lo menos por un tiempo. _

_Espero que no hayas tenido problemas con tus padres por mi culpa, mierda, debería de ser un mejor padrino y no debería de ponerme a decir groserías incluso por este medio pero he de suponer que no te molesta (no cuando lees a aquel escritor muggle que parece tener un diccionario para sacar palabras altisonantes y que tiene una habilidad que admito, admiro, para inventar nuevos insultos o groserías), bien, me estoy desviando del tema veamos, se supone que iba a contarte acerca de mi trabajo pero aún no es tiempo y no estoy seguro de que puedas considerarlo correcto, no quiero... Eh, ¡Olvídalo! Tu padrino sigue divagando como en los viejos tiempos. _

_Por ahora no podremos cartearnos correctamente, Regulus me está ayudando (mucho) para que podamos tener un contacto aunque sea mínimo. No quiero levantar sospechas de tus padres, después de todo tu pareces tener veritaserum en las venas cada vez que se te interroga y siempre tienes una cara extraña después de verme, es como si estuvieras meditando que estoy enloqueciendo y la gente lo nota con facilidad… ¡Sólo bromeo! Pero tengo un poco de temor a que cualquiera pueda leer tu mente y sepa de nuestro pequeño "encuentro", si bien tampoco sería bien visto tu contacto con Regulus dudo mucho que te acarree tantos problemas como los que tendrías si se llega a saber que tú y yo volvimos a las andanzas. Por cierto, no te juzgo pequeño, de hecho considero que tu sinceridad es una gran virtud, en cualquier caso y por ahora puedes mandarle cualquiera de tus dudas que surjan por las clases a mi hermano, puede que a veces incluso por cartas parezca un idiota pero es muy brillante._

_¡Cuídate mucho Harry! No dejes que Minnie te atrape haciendo bromas, sigo diciendo que Snivellus es un imbécil y no sé porque le hablas así que igual ten precaución que no la tome contra ti y quiera quitarle puntos a tu casa. ¿Qué más iba a decir? Eh… ¡Respóndeme con una carta larga, de esas que tú sabes escribir muy bien para hacerme sentir mejor! Tengo ahora mismo una cara de perro apaleado, vamos, sabes que quieres consentir a tu querido Sirius, así que unos tres o cuatro metros de pergamino escritos por ti me harán feliz…_

_Con cariño, Sirius Black, el mejor padrino que Harry podría haber tenido. _

Harry miró la carta que se le había caído, cuando la abrió y la releyó no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta. Es que, maldición, no importaba cuando tiempo pasaba, amaba a Sirius tanto como a sus padres, nadie entendía que su padrino era una especie de mejor amigo que nunca podría ser remplazado. Había sido enviada siete días después de que llego a Hogwarts, cortesía de Regulus Black, tal y como lo había dicho el mayor, Regulus a veces desbordaba un "algo" de torpeza que se podría percibir incluso con simplemente leer una carta escrita por él; pero era brillante, todas y cada una de las preguntas que le había hecho habían sido respondidas con verdadera maestría. Harry pensó que si Regulus un día se presentaba en el castillo para ser profesor no le molestaría en absoluto. Aunque lo dudaba, dudaba que se paseara por la escuela después de todo había algo que se lo impedía y el menor de los Black se lo dijo en un momento dado… el joven Potter se preguntó si fue por algún sentimiento de culpa, pero al parecer Regulus tenía la marca oscura.

Hubo unos días en los que el Black parecía desconcertado por el hecho de que Harry siguiera carteándose con él después de que le hubiera dicho, era leal al Dark Lord y eso los colocaba en lados opuestos de la guerra pues de alguna manera, se esperaba que el heredero Potter creciera para ser un auror aunque, seguir los pasos de su afamado padre eran expectativas que el chico no planeaba seguir. Al menor le llamaba más la idea de volverse _Inefable_ y experimentar hasta que su curiosidad fuera saciada, quería descubrir cosas y sólo se detendría cuando la misma muerte lo alcanzara. Si había algo que llamo la atención del ministerio las veces que lo visito a lado de su madre o de James era el departamento de misterios, era uno de esos enigmas que se había propuesto resolvería, necesitaba saber que era lo que ellos hacían, porque lo hacían, si realmente entendían cuál era su trabajo. Sólo quería verse inmiscuido en ese trabajo que muchos podrían considerar oscuro.

Probablemente por eso no podía crearse prejuicios. Sabía que tarde o temprano cruzaría la línea que otros considerarían el límite de la bondad y simplemente se volvería una mezcla de negros y blancos.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios y miró el calendario que había extendido en su cama para ordenar las fechas importantes del siguiente año. Era 29 de diciembre. Cerró los ojos y rememoró que el día anterior había escuchado al director preguntarle a Tom Riddle que le gustaría por su cumpleaños y si deseaba que se hiciera una fiesta en su honor. El profesor no había tardado mucho en responder "nada", después alego que la gente estaría mucho más complacida, comiendo y destejando por haber terminado otro año. Y Harry tampoco tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el cumpleaños del hombre era el 31 de diciembre. Se preguntó si sería muy extraño que le regalara algo por la fecha. Después de todo hasta ahora su relación se limitaba a las clases y al tiempo que pasaron antes de salir de vacaciones llevando los espejos.

Hasta ahora habían sido quince y cada uno de ellos era bastante particular, hubo momentos en los que tuvo que recurrir a lanzarle un _expelliarmus_ a su profesor para que saliera de su ensimismamiento al reflejarse en uno que otro, al parecer Tom no mintió cuando dijo que había terminado embrujado. En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que Riddle se irritaba cuando mostraba aunque sea un poco de debilidad y dependía de acciones de otros para liberarse, interprétese Harry lanzando un hechizo ofensivo y nada agradable para que no se quedara atrapado por los encantamientos de los espejos. El chico la primera vez que lo hizo se encontró casi arrodillándose y aferrándose dramáticamente a la pierna de Riddle para pedir disculpas pero con el tiempo le pareció una acción casi natural que cuando todo terminaba reía quitándole la tensión al asunto (James hubiera estado orgulloso de los dotes actorales de su hijo, especialmente por la cantidad de tensión que podía agregarle o quitarle a cualquier asunto). No era un gesto de burla, era simplemente como si fuera un ademán para mostrar que no veía malo que su mayor cediera ante los espejos.

Se encontró con sentimientos confusos cuando Tom termino cediendo ante el espejo que mostraba "la persona más importante", el pequeño Potter simplemente se vio reflejado a sí mismo y supo que había sido probablemente por el hecho de que su padre siempre le dijo que había que considerarse y amarse primero a uno mismo para después considerar y amar a otros de la forma que se lo merecían. Por unos momentos quiso preguntarle a su profesor que era lo que había visto para sentirse tan… ¿contrariado, molesto, complacido, infeliz, extrañado, confundido, feliz o disgustado? Tenía un rostro imposible de interpretar en esos momentos.

Habían dejado su tarea en cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de invierno, el director asumió que podía darse aquel "lujo" por el simple hecho de haber concretado sus deberes de forma correcta hasta ese momento, Dumbledore hacía mostrado algo de orgullo cuando miro a Harry. El menor simplemente se había alzado de hombros cuando se le felicito para después salir de la oficina.

Por otro lado no había sucedido nada más entre ellos dos. Sólo era la relación común entre un profesor y su alumno, así que dar un regalo bien podría ser extraño. Suspiró y miró de nuevo el calendario. Bueno, podría hacer su presente sin darlo de frente, de esa forma sería más impersonal y no se sentiría mala persona por no darle un regalo a alguien que conocía por una fecha que le resultaba tan genial: su cumpleaños. Si conocía la fecha era su deber. Bien, no lo era pero sentía que era así; Remus decía que la gente siempre se sentía feliz por recibir algo completamente inesperado.

Lo que lo llevaba su siguiente enigma ¿qué podía darle a su orgulloso profesor? Él siempre traía túnicas que podía rivalizar en calidad con las de su padre, o las del siempre arrogante Lucius Malfoy e hijo. Por otro lado bien podría darle alguna joya pero podría estar la opción de que se lo tomara a mal y pensara que Harry estaba queriendo presumir la riqueza de su familia. Oh mierda, era una osadía dar regalos, por eso siempre dejaba que su madre escogiera lo que tenía que dar en navidad a sus amigos. Pero por esta vez no podía pedir ayuda porque incluso ella podría ver extraño que tuviera contacto con alguno de sus profesores que no lo hubieran conocido muchos años antes de ingresar a Hogwarts y tampoco ayudaba que Riddle fuera quien enseñara defensa contra las artes oscuras. Tal vez Lily podría terminar pensando que Harry estaba interesado en quedar bien con Tom por el hecho de que éste estaría respondiendo preguntas no muy aptas para su edad y por ende que ella no hubiera querido ni siquiera hablar del tema.

El pequeño Potter alzó una ceja, aquel ritmo de pensamientos lo llevaba a la conclusión de que tal vez muchos podrían verlo como interesado. Con un carajo ¡Estaba divagando! Culpa de Sirius, culpa de Sirius, se repitió a sí mismo, ese hábito lo había adquirido del mayor.

Regresando al tema inicial terminaría por dar un regalo simple que bien podría ser interpretado como algo inútil y sin mucho provecho pero era lo mejor, podía pedirlo a su madre sin mucho esfuerzo y ella no haría preguntas del porque quería un objeto así, podría pensar incluso que sería para cortejar a una chica porque ya estaba en esa edad de la que tanto hablaba James. Harry rodó los ojos, ponerse en los zapatos de su mamá lo llevaba a situaciones donde todos sus pensamientos se tornaban bizarros. Era un lastre tener una imaginación tan… peculiar como la suya.

Tomó varios trozos de pergaminos para poder enviar varias cartas, la primera sería a Lily para avisar que haría un pedido a una tienda en el callejón Diagon, la segunda a Regulus y la última sería a la dueña de dicha tienda para que le enviara el objeto.

Esperaba que Hedwig, llegase en unos minutos de su caza para poder mandar pronto la correspondencia. Hablando de regalos, había recibido la lechuza de Hagrid por su cumpleaños. El mayor había dicho en aquella tarde que se la dio: "mejor tarde que nunca, lamento darte tu regalo hasta ahora Harry pero había estado fuera porque Albus me envió a una misión".

Si bien quiso saber que misión le había encomendado al gigante no pudo saberlo puesto que era tarde y pronto tendría que ir con su profesor de defensa para recolectar los espejos. Había agradecido inmensamente la lechuza, le hacía las cosas más fáciles puesto que ahora podía mandar cartas a cualquier hora.

2

Severus miró al Dark Lord frente a él, el cual sostenía una caja musical de tamaño medio, era de madera y tenía unas serpientes talladas, los ojos de los reptiles eran incrustaciones de esmeralda, sencilla pero bonita. Se la extendió con una mueca casi despectiva y Snape quiso burlarse por las ocurrencias del pequeño Harry, porque estaba seguro de que había sido él, conocía al muchacho más de lo que le gustaría. Realmente quería poner aunque sea una sonrisa de medio lado pero se aguantó las ganas, de seguro si lo hacía se iba a ganar un buen tiempo con el otro y su varita lanzando la maldición cruciatus. Cuando movió la tapa estaba esperando ver una pequeña muñeca bailar o algo similar pero no había nada más, el interior era similar al de una alhajero. Dentro había un producto de belleza, un pequeño frasco con una mascarilla para tener la piel "siempre tersa". El profesor de pociones mantuvo su cara de póker pero por dentro quería soltar unas cuantas carcajadas. No todos los días podías ver que alguien se burlara de Tom Riddle con tanta valentía o estupidez de por medio. Dejo de lado aquello y escucho la canción.

"Für Therese".

—¿Debo de decir quién es el responsable?

—Harry Potter, es un regalo bastante curioso y sólo a él se le ocurriría poner dentro _esto _–Snape señalo el frasco–. Además es la persona que compra el regalo quien escoge la canción para que se encante la caja. La composición es de un muggle.

—¿La conoces?

—Es popular, se le llama usualmente "Para Elisa" pero el nombre original según Potter es "Para Teresa". Nadie sabe realmente la historia de la canción y muchos creen que es una canción de amor o de desamor pues se cree que la compuso para una mujer que lo desairó. Un misterio en su totalidad.

—Ya veo.

—Pero me pregunto porque escogería esa canción… —Snape se quedó mirando la caja, pensativo. Se la regreso a Riddle el cual aún no sabía si sentirse alagado u ofendido.

Tom ciertamente no había esperado más regalo que el del profesorado, los alumnos no conocían esa fecha tan molesta… así que se preguntaba cómo se había enterado el mocoso. Por un lado le divertía su ocurrencia pero por otro…

Su diversión se fue cuando recordó que dentro de la caja venía una nota:

"_Si deus me relinquit, ego deum relinquo._

_Solus, oppressus nigram clavem habere potest, omnias ianuas praecludo, sic omnias precationes obsigno._

_Sed, qui me defendet? Ab me terribilissimo ipse*"._

_En un principio planeaba poner una canción más macabra y que fuera con su personalidad. Podría soltar muchos muajajajá cuando abriera la caja y tendría música de fondo como todo buen antihéroe o villano de toda serie/libro. O algo así. Pero después me di cuenta de que es su cumpleaños y dar tal regalo sería una grosería. Felicidades querido Tom Riddle. Usted ha cumplido un año más y ha hecho feliz a las personas que lo aman con su presencia por otro lapso de tiempo. Al final pensé que lo mejor sería "Für Therese", la canción es un misterio, al igual que usted._

Simplemente era eso. La nota se acaba ahí, sin ningún remitente y él dudo mucho que hubiera sido un desliz del niño, el mocoso de seguro había pensado que deduciría con facilidad de quien era el presente, además reconocía la clara escritura de quien está acostumbrado a pasar largas horas con una pluma en mano. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts había notado que el niño casi siempre estaba enviando o recibiendo correo y la mayor parte de las veces su lechuza traía sobres bastante gruesos, así que las respuestas del pequeño Potter tendrían que ser igual de extensas para poder sacar tanta conversación. Harry también era el único que en todo este tiempo, había notado, se comportaba con la mayor parte de las personas que conocía de una informa confianzuda pero a la vez formal. Era innegable que era él, después de todo en su regalo de navidad le había hecho una broma similar.

Lo único preocupante aquí era el verso que había escrito. ¿Formaba parte de la letra de la canción que en un principio tenía planeada para la caja o es que había descubierto algo además de él que no fuera su fecha de cumpleaños? Maldito niño, uno simplemente no podía interpretarlo a la ligera porque se corría el riesgo de caer en el error.

Después de unos minutos dejo a Snape en su oficina y salió para poder ir a dejar el presente a su habitación antes de ir a la cena, donde esperaba poder ver a Harry para interrogarlo acerca de lo que había escrito en aquella nota.

Mentalmente estaba algo abrumado. Antes hubiera sido impulsivo y no hubiera dudado en destruir la caja para simplemente liberar su ira pero ahora no podía, había algo que lo detenía. Le aliviaba que Potter no hubiera ido a entregar personalmente el regalo pues se había quedado algo impresionado al ver la nota. Si las palabras hubieran salido del niño de seguro hubiese tenido una reacción aún más tonta (como la de alguien que no está acostumbrado a escuchar que es amado) y realmente no quería exponerse ante nadie. Pensándolo mejor, probablemente el regalo proveniente de su estudiante era el más sincero que había recibido hasta ahora. Había sido hecho sin ninguna intención en especial pues dudaba que el chico quisiera mayor calificación en su materia ya que parecía ser que Harry se sabía el programa de estudios de memoria y tenía una facilidad que no había visto en mucho tiempo para el duelo.

Tampoco podía verlo queriendo que lo tuviera en consideración. El menor no parecía tener verdadero interés en nadie que no pudiera saciar su curiosidad o le causara diversión, en un principio se preguntaba porque estaba con Weasley pero no tardo en descubrir que el pelirrojo traidor de sangre era ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Estúpido? ¿Torpe? Bah, cualquier adjetivo así le iba, cuando se trataba de pociones y de tener un duelo decente, de seguro los intentos por ser mejor y el ánimo que solía irradiar era lo que le gustaba a Harry, además según Minerva, el menor de la estirpe Weasley era bastante bueno jugando ajedrez al grado de que había logrado que el Potter menor le declarara la guerra por varios días.

Diversión…

Había algo en Harry que le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era mucho más joven. Muchos podrían decir que era la curiosidad innata, el físico, la habilidad para el duelo o la ligera crueldad que a veces había en sus respuestas pero si se lo preguntaban directamente sabría muy en el fondo que en realidad era esa necesidad de mantenerse entretenidos. Esa insana necesidad, la misma que hizo que olvidara lo que es sentir pena o empatía, que lo hizo cruel, la que lo obligo a matar simplemente para experimentar. Pero a la vez Potter simplemente estaba lejos de ser similar a él. Simplemente no tenían la misma ambición, los mismos ideales y su crueldad no era igual.

3

_A mi pequeño y siempre amado Harry:_

_He estado algo preocupada ¿pero no es normal siendo madre de Harry James Potter, hijo de uno de los hombres que más causan estragos en mi corazón y la mayor parte de las veces no es por algún detalle romántico? Bien, la causa de mi preocupación es que me han hecho saber que has estado mandando y recibiendo mucho correo. Me atrevo a preguntar ¿quién es el destinatario? Realmente contigo nunca se sabe así que si es alguien que considere peligroso tomaré medidas._

_Por otro lado las cosas en la casa van bien, tu padre sigue igual de tonto pero adorable._

_No hay mucho que decir Harry sólo quiero enterarme que tal has estado. Y que me informes. _

_Con amor, Lily Potter, tu (espero) querida madre. _

4

—Hermione ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Mientras no sea nada potencialmente peligroso Harry, uno nunca sabe contigo –la chica rió, una clara muestra de que no iba enserio.

—No incluye matar a nadie, puedes estar segura, sólo quiero que me ayudes a escribir una carta con una mentira no muy piadosa pero que es buena, o al menos eso dice mi moral y ética, para todos.

La chiquilla alzó una ceja pero finalmente accedió.

5

Tom miró con furia al más pequeño que reía sin parar, parecía que estaba divertido con la situación.

Se había topado con el pequeño Potter de camino al comedor y no pudo evitar preguntar acerca de su regalo, especialmente por la parte de la canción y si aquello tenía algo que ver con que supiera más de la cuenta.

Harry había alzado ambas cejas de una forma graciosa y después llevo su mano a su boca para intentar detener la risita que estaba saliendo.

"Paranoico". Entre carcajadas mal retenidas lo había llamado paranoico. Maldito mocoso ¡El demonio se quedaba corto cuando se trataba de burlar a otros, comparado con Potter! El Dark Lord se acercó al pequeño a tal grado que hizo retroceder a Harry unos pasos y el pequeño pelinegro se detuvo cuando vio que no había a donde huir puesto que sólo estaban él, Tom Riddle y la pared. El segundo le había hecho el favor de poner sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza para evitar cualquiera intento de simplemente caminar lejos y hacer caso omiso de todo lo que se dijera.

—Entonces ¿por qué exactamente el verso?

—Es sólo un extracto de una canción, se llama "Si deus me relinquit" era la composición que en un principio planeaba poner a la caja, la considere digna… aunque ahora ha despertado mi curiosidad señor ¿por qué exactamente le causa estragos el verso? –Harry sonrió. No de una forma que un niño de once años lo haría. Había algo en esa sonrisa que estremeció al mayor.

Antes había creído que su curiosidad se podría comprar con la del chiquillo.

Estaba en un error.

_Hay _un monstruo en Harry Potter.

Teme. Ten miedo; tiembla; escóndete bajo las sábanas y no salgas de la cama después de la media noche; guarda tus más preciadas memorias. Te las van a arrebatar.

—Ya veo…

—Una letra muy bonita ¿no lo cree?

—Reafirmo el hecho de que tiene un sentido de estética horrible.

—Pues gracias, tomaré eso como un alago.

—No lo era, señor Potter.

—Una lástima, señor Riddle.

Tom estuvo a punto de agregar algo más pero se detuvo pues una voz aclarándose resonó detrás de ellos. Era Severus que miraba la escena sin ninguna expresión.

—Potter –Snape no hizo nada más que llamar a Harry. Hizo caso omiso del otro pues ni en sus mayores sueños podría enfrentarse a su señor.

Riddle se alejó de Harry y este camino hasta donde estaba su profesor de pociones. El chiquillo extendió su mano para poder tomar la del otro.

—¿Mano? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa inocente.

—Necesita dejar de comportarse tan infantil, joven –pero igual Snape tomo la mano que se le ofrecía y camino en sentido contrario al comedor, Harry simplemente se dejó llevar sin preguntar a donde iban o porque se le privaba de su cena de fin de año.

Caminaron por varios pasillos que el Gryffindor no reconoció en un principio. Después por la falta de luz en aquel lugar supo que el pocionista le estaba llevando a su despacho. No tardaron mucho en dar con la oficina y una vez que se acomodaron dentro Severus resoplo y miró con algo de furia y preocupación al pequeño. Había hecho que se sentaran de frente para poder ver los ojos del niño y notar si le mentía.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo con Tom Riddle, Potter?

—Hablar ¿no era obvio?

—Me dio la impresión de que no, parecía que su profesor lo estaba intimidando.

—Oh… pues me pregunto acerca de la nota.

—¿Qué nota? –Snape endureció sus facciones, su señor no le había hablado de eso.

—Una que estaba en la caja musical que le di en honor a su cumpleaños –Harry se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo.

—Señor Potter, usted no tiene por qué andar regalando algo a todo aquel que conozca por su aniversario.

—¡Pero me sentiría mal! Incluso le di regalos de Navidad a Lucius y Draco por simplemente conocerlos.

—Aun así…, espere ¿le dio regalos a Lucius y Draco? –Severus no supo si reír o enojarse—. Por pura curiosidad ¿qué fue lo que hicieron esos dos al respecto?

—Lucius me mandó una carta llena de agradecimientos y unas cuantas indirectas de que había pensado que mi regalo tenía maldiciones que se activaban al abrir la caja y que estuvo por un buen tiempo pensando en tirar la túnica que compre ¡Eso hubiera sido muy cruel, la escogí personalmente de un catálogo francés! Pero parece que Cissy ayudo y le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad no era peligroso.

—Cissy ¿desde cuándo llama así a Narcissa Malfoy?

—¿No lo sabe? Cissy estuvo comprometida con Sirius y se llevan bien, independientemente de todo… sólo se dejaron de ver en su adolescencia cuando a Narcissa, sus padres, le prohibieron volver a hablarse o verse con un traidor de sangre. Pudimos hablar en varias ocasiones cuando se encontró con mi padrino (Lucius no tiene idea de estos encuentros) y me agrado, mientras ella no ensuciara el nombre de mi madre simplemente no tenía por qué tratarla mal o evitar una relación. Me gusta esa forma cariñosa de su nombre.

—Ya veo… ¿Y Draco?

—Él se sonrojo y dijo: "Potter, eres un estúpido". Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decir algo más acerca de su elocuencia para agradecer mi regalo.

Snape supo que en definitiva los Malfoy habían entrado en un pequeño shock por el gesto de Harry. Cada uno había tomado la situación muy a su manera...

—Regresando al tema inicial. ¿Cuál es su relación actual con Tom Riddle?

—Es mi profesor, me agrada como todos.

—Espero que sólo sea eso… por favor no haga nada tonto y no profundice su relación con él.

—Hay algo oscuro en él ¿verdad? –Harry se recargo en el respaldo de la silla de la que se había apoderado y echo la cabeza hacía atrás. Llevo su antebrazo a sus ojos y los cubrió. –Desde la primera vez que lo vi lo supe. Hay un abismo…

—Sí lo sabe manténgase a raya.

—Lo siento… él me parece un gran misterio. Me gustan los misterios –el niño sonrió ampliamente.

Snape mordió su labio inferior.

Sabía que Harry Potter _era_ un monstruo, uno lleno de curiosidad, uno muy bello y amable pero aun así aterrador.

* * *

N/A:

Uno diría que se necesita un mejor regalo para el cumpleaños del señor oscuro. Bueno las cosas simples muchas veces son las mejores.

Quería hacer más largo el capítulo pero después me di cuenta de que no era posible. Estas escenas eran el conjunto ideal y poner algo más no quedaría.

Es 31, pronto será 1, y con ello dará el comienzo de un nuevo año. Felicidades a todos, ustedes han terminado para bien o para mal este 2013. Mis mejores deseos.

Finalmente, gracias por su reviews, a veces me siento tan ingrata por no responder pero ciertamente no me han dejado mucho tiempo con la computadora, digamos que intentan (mis padres) que no recaiga en la adicción que tenía.

¡Feliz cumpleaños al Dark Lord! ~ —se pone a fangirlear—.

1*) En español se lee:

Si deus me relinquit, ego deum relinquo.

Si Dios me ha abandonado, entonces yo debería abandonarlo también.

Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest, omnias ianuas praecludo, sic omnias precationes obsigno.

Sólo los oprimidos pueden poseer una llave negra, yo cerré todas las puertas, así sellé todas las oraciones

Sed qui me defendet? Ab me terribilissimo ipse.

Como sea, ¿Quién está protegiéndome? Desde lo más terrible: yo.


	5. Chapter 5: Profundo

**Capítulo V**

"Deep"

Regulus Black había recibido una carta en los primeros días de enero:

_Señor de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, blah, blah, blah (inserte títulos que suele poner cada sangre pura snob aquí, saludos tontos y demás, por favor). _

_Se dirige a usted, Harry Potter, si se pregunta porque tanta "formalidad" le diré que es porque necesito su ayuda. No, esta vez no es acerca de un tema de índole… ¿oscuro? Más bien es para compartirle una teoría que tengo acerca de un enigma._

_La pregunta inicial de esta indole es ¿qué vería mi amado, arrogante y siempre bullicioso padrino en un espejo que reflejara su más profundo deseo, que puede que incluso el mismo no conozca?_

_Pienso que si, Sirius Black se viera en un espejo así se vería con sus objetivos cumplidos, bañado en gloria. Pero eso sólo es una conjetura, madre dice que los seres humanos cambian conforme a las experiencias, entonces ¿no lo hace también lo que quieren con todo su corazón? _

_Conocí a una persona, él –porque es un él—, comparte muchas características que pude ver en Sirius: la arrogancia, la crueldad a los que desprecia, la rebeldía…, y pienso que tal vez ese él vea lo mismo en el espejo o al menos algo similar; la verdad es que tengo presente lo que usted me dijo en la última carta, acerca de que es importante que entienda que cada persona tiene una historia, que las personas están hechas de relatos y que no todos funcionan igual pero independientemente de que tenga aquello en mente sigo creyendo que hay momentos en los que todos los humanos caemos en un "cliché"._

_Lamento que la carta sea tan corta, estoy escribiendo esto mientras desayuno, perdone la mancha de grasa en la esquina superior izquierda, es del tocino que devore..._

_Con cariño, Harry, el mejor ahijado que Sirius Black pudo haber tenido._

_PD: ¿Me comparte que es lo que usted cree que podría ver en el espejo? Por alguna razón la pregunta ha surgido mientras escribía._

Y el menor de los Potter no tardo en recibir una respuesta, una más corta de lo usual:

_Querido y muy curioso Harry:_

_Primero que nada déjeme decirle que usted paso mucho tiempo con mi hermano, no sé si horrorizarme o alegrarme._

_Segundo, su enigma… es interesante, por decirlo de alguna manera. No preguntaré de donde ha surgido porque de seguro forma parte de otra de sus locuras, tan típico de Gryffindors. Si quiere aun mi opinión le diré que tiene conjeturas más que correctas, años atrás, en el instante que usted hubiera puesto tal espejo frente a Sirius definitivamente el arrogante hermano que tengo hubiera visto lo que usted conjetura, ahora no lo creo tanto. Su madre es una mujer sabia, a pesar de ser eh, bueno, usted entiende. _

_Tercero… "su él", me da mala espina, le recomiendo que se mantenga lo suficientemente lejos de esa persona. Pero creo que es probable que tenga razón en cuanto a la conclusión a la que ha llegado respecto a lo que desea. _

_Finalmente, lo que yo vería en el espejo es a mí mismo con mi familia como lo fue hace uns decadas. ¿Qué es lo que ve usted?_

_Regulus Black se despide y con la misma cantidad de cariño que recibió en su carta, manda esta respuesta._

2

Hay veces en las que cuando algo sale de una forma inesperada te deja un sabor de boca similar al de un limón sin una pizca de sal; agrio pero a la vez placentero y entonces piensas esto no salió ni bien, ni mal. Sólo salió. Eso lo sabía muy bien el Dark Lord.

Tom observó a Harry el cual estaba concentrado en mirar el espejo delante de él. No parecía haber caído en un encanto, simplemente estaba demasiado interesado en lo que tenía que mostrarle el objeto que mostraba "tu mayor virtud", después de examinar lo que se suponía era tu corazón, finalmente podías ver como en el espejo se aparecía una neblina y poco a poco ésta tomaba la forma de unas letras chuecas pero que se entendían con facilidad.

—Lealtad… —murmuro el pequeño y miró a su profesor como si hubiera visto la cosa más extraña.

—¿Lealtad? –repitió Riddle con una clara interrogación, curveo una de sus cejas, había pensado que tal vez la que se suponía sería la mayor virtud de Harry Potter sería algo más bien como sinceridad o amabilidad, incluso tolerancia paso por su mente—. Bizarro, si me lo pregunta, señor Potter.

—Muy bizarro, señor Riddle.

El mayor simplemente suspiró, parecía que cada vez que el chico pronunciaba "señor Riddle" remedaba ligeramente el tono que él usaba.

No habían hablado mucho en el último mes, después de aquel encuentro que tuvieron en los pasillos y que fue interrumpido por Snape, el trato de Harry hacía Tom se había vuelto diferente. El profesor realmente no sabía cuál era la diferencia pero la sentía. Era su instinto diciéndoselo. Pero no le pudo prestar atención al hecho puesto que este mes fue usado para organizar varias redadas en donde habían atacado una gran cantidad de pueblos muggles, Dumbledore había estado también bastante colérico por no haber logrado reducir las muertes de aquellos que Riddle no consideraba nada más que simples escorias.

—¿Vamos? –la pregunta de Harry hizo que el otro comenzara a caminar a la salida guiar a Potter aunque este ya supiera el camino de memoria por las veces que lo había recorrido.

Llevaron el espejo a su nuevo hogar en silencio, uno que no resultaba incómodo. A Riddle le pareció que podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a no charlar con Potter si siempre iba a ser así de agradable. Cuando llegaron a la habitación el menor coloco el espejo en uno de los espacios que quedaban, a Tom le pareció por unos minutos que el cuarto ahora parecía una especie de "casa de los espejos" de un parque de diversiones; que no es como si en su jodida infancia hubiera visitado una pero había escuchado de ellas de otros niños.

Harry comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras tarareaba una canción y al profesor le pareció que por momentos escuchaba "_cry baby_" en un murmullo. Uno no tendría que ser un genio para entender que el chico estaba lejos de gustar música común, la última vez que le había hablado de un tal Morrison no había podido evitar la curiosidad de investigar quién diablos era y cuando lo supo casi comienza a reír histéricamente. ¡El todo el tiempo pensó que Morrison probablemente había sido un mago increíble del que no tenía conocimiento aún, digno de admiración y a cambio se encontraba con un cantante muggle adicto, puede que talentoso en su hacer pero había muerto sin que nadie supiera realmente cómo! Tom simplemente no entendía que hacía que el muchacho en su momento lo hubiera considerado un dios.

¿Pero a estas alturas qué era normal cuando se trataba de Harry Potter? Él parecía un personaje sacado de una absurda tragicomedia, simplemente no podía evitar preguntarse cuando había sido la última vez que había tratado con un alumno tan excéntrico. Y lamentablemente no podía maldecirlo por meterlo en medio de todas esas situaciones raras de las que no quería ser parte.

Suspiró y se detuvo cuando noto que el menor lo había hecho hace segundos atrás mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón y ponía una mueca juiciosa.

—¿Señor Potter?

—¿Señor Riddle? –Harry inclino su cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

—¿Por qué se detiene? –Tom estuvo a punto de agregar una mala palabra a aquella pregunta.

—Estaba pensando ¿no es obvio? –El pelinegro sonrió de lado—. Hace cinco meses aproximadamente tocamos el tema de lo que usted vio el espejo de Erised. Por supuesto que no me quiso decir y por varios días estuve totalmente perdido acerca de lo que podría haber sido, por mi mente se paseaban un montón de cosas que tal vez querría y tambien entendi que habria otras tantas de las que yo no tendría ni la más mínima idea. Entonces recurrí a lo que todo buen historiador toma como punto de partida para reconstruir el pasado o conocer la historia de un objeto, en este caso persona: busca testimonios. Primero le pregunte a mi querida jefa de casa, ella me dio unos cuantos detalles, no los suficientes pero sirvieron para que pudiera completar mi teoría acerca de que usted no vería ningún tipo de riqueza monetaria en el espejo o cualquier bien que proporcionara confort en la vida diaria. Después interrogue a Dumbledore y seguidamente a Snape. No es que ellos me dieran la información así como así y de seguro omitieron un montón de hechos, en especial mi _querido_ profesor de pociones—

—¿Realmente cree que puede entender el corazón de una persona preguntando a otros? –Riddle interrumpió y estrecho los ojos, no le gustaba la palabra corazón y tampoco tenía un buen presentimiento de a dónde iba todo esto.

—Oh no, es mejor preguntar directamente ¿verdad? Pero lo que sí creo firmemente es que bien podría hacer una aproximación de lo que pasa por su… ah ¿corazón? –Harry miró con diversión—, Dumbledore dijo que usted era un Slytherin hasta la médula, menciono unas pocas cosas sobre su experiencia laboral y dio nombres de su familia. A Snape le pregunte quien era la persona más importante para Tom Riddle, él pensó mucho y dio una respuesta escueta. No lo sé, dijo en un murmullo y eso es raro porque probablemente él sea cercano de alguna manera a usted puesto que si fuera un desconocido no hubiera podido responder y habría agregado que porque no se lo preguntaba a usted directamente, eso es lo que se hace normalmente. Después le hice la misma pregunta a Hermione, Ron y a Neville, poniéndome yo como sujeto de prueba "¿Cuál podría ser la persona que más amo?". Ellos dijeron lo mismo que Snape, no lo sé; pero hubo una diferencia, pensaban que había muchas personas que podría amar y la femenina en cuestión menciono que esa cuestión era mejor que yo me la hiciera a mí mismo. Probablemente si yo repitiera ese experimento con más personas no habría diferencia. Porque como ya le había dicho a alguien, creo que hay momentos en los que todos los humanos caemos en un "cliché", así que hay comportamientos que se repiten, patrones ¿no es acaso la misma forma de ordenar a los alumnos un patrón? Los inteligentes, los astutos, los valientes, los leales… simplemente los humanos tendemos a tener semejanza, puede que por ello sea normal cuando dicen "sé amable con tus semejantes". Mamá me ha dicho que hay un campo de estudio por parte de los muggles que estudian eso… uh, como sea, al final y después de descartar opciones me di cuenta de algo.

—¿A sí? –Tom fingía desinterés pero de alguna manera tenía cierta ansiedad por lo que podría decir ahora el niño.

—Que leer Sherlock Holmes es bastante bueno para aumentar mis habilidades deductivas… y que el Señor Riddle es ambicioso porque es Slytherin, probablemente también sea alguien que anhele mostrar su valía ante otros. Que no tiene una persona a la que ame con locura y que efectivamente los seres humanos tendemos a tener patrones puesto que parte de sus "sentimientos" los examine en base a otras personas. Puede que lo que haya visto en el espejo sea Tom Riddle cumpliendo con el objetivo de ser aclamado por otros.

El Dark Lord miró a Harry como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Cuando lanzo el reto no se imaginó que el niño lo tomaría tan enserio, es decir, durante los primeros días realmente se veía su entusiasmo pues no dejaba el tema de lado pero conforme habían pasado las semanas simplemente parecía que ya no tomaba relevancia en su vida. Y ahora este se detenía, le resumía lo que había hecho durante casi cinco meses respecto a aquella _tontería_.

—¿Se supone que hizo una investigación?

—Algo así profesor. Me salte varias cosas que considero inútiles decir, ya que sólo soy yo y mi eterna torpeza que de alguna manera me llevo a tener golpes de suerte, se supone que cuando comunicara mi veredicto tendría que lucir genial.

Riddle miró a cualquier punto por unos minutos, se llevó una mano a su boca y rió por unos segundos, no había podido evitar soltar una carcajada, en el pasado existieron hombres que tenían la idea de que podrían encontrar su debilidad tomando a cualquiera de sus seguidores para después torturarlos hasta que estos soltaran la verdad de su amado señor. Lo interesante de todo esto es que ninguno de esos enemigos que habían creído poder hacerse de sus flaquezas, resulto tan absurdamente ingenioso como Harry Potter.

Porque el niño no era inteligente del todo, que si bien uno puede nacer con inteligencia y tomar decisiones estúpidas toda la vida en lo que respecta a la vida diaria cuando hay que hacer elecciones que podrían marcarnos toda la existencia. Y él representaba un trabajo constante, una increíble capacidad para encontrar el método que más le favoreciera para cumplir con sus objetivos. Tenía una habilidad que con pocos años ya había desarrollado y explotado hasta niveles insospechables, dentro de unos años probablemente sería un mago formidable, por ahora sólo se estaba dedicando a jugar como todo buen niño.

Sin que el menor de los Potter fuera consciente, en sus manos estaba uno de los secretos del señor oscuro.

Efectivamente. Lo que Tom Riddle había visto en el espejo había sido a sí mismo alcanzando la gloria que por años anhelo. Poniéndolo en palabras de Harry, ser aclamado por otros, por aquellos que en algún momento lo consideraron inferior por ser un mestizo, por no tener las mejores ropas o porque su "trabajo" no era tan increíble.

Era irónico.

Quien había descubierto parte de su "alma" no era otro más que uno de los suyos. Un hijo de un hombre sangre pura y de una sangre sucia. Un mestizo. Un jodido sangre mezclada muy brillante.

La gente tendía a esconder perfectamente sus secretos pero él… bueno Tom Riddle no estaba destinado a hacer las cosas como usualmente los otros las hacen, eso sería demasiado común y a Dark Lord no le gusta lo común, por lo que termino por poner en las narices de sus enemigos uno de sus más profundos deseos. Ser reconocido, ser temido y a la vez admirado. Cualquiera, incluso sus mismos seguidores pensaría que él es un señor oscuro por el hecho de que quiere cambiar algo dentro de la sociedad mágica. Bien, en parte es cierto, desea que la magia, sin importar como está catalogada sea enseñada, mostrarles que los malditos muggles son una plaga que tiene que ser erradicada porque más tarde que pronto serán superados por aquellos "insectos". Uno simplemente tiene que mirar a Harry Potter usando métodos muggles de forma letal, para entender lo peligrosos que pueden ser aquellos sin magia.

Riddle ha vivido mucho tiempo. Riddle entiende por ende que los que sólo pueden soñar con hacer hechizos tienen una gran imaginación que podría idear su destrucción. No hace falta ir muy lejos dentro de la historia muggle para entenderlo, ellos pueden provocar destrucciones de grandes extensiones de tierra con sólo apretar un botón. Los magos son poderosos, pueden hacer muchas cosas que para los que simplemente se conforman con soñar son sus más grandes fantasías, han encontrado la cura para enfermedades que cobran cientos de miles de vidas humanas al año en todo el mundo, pueden aparecerse, romper leyes físicas que los muggles establecen como una verdad pero… ¿no los hace de alguna manera ingenuos eso?

En el tiempo que Riddle ha vivido ha llegado a la conclusión de que los magos son débiles por creer que siempre podrán estar en la cima, que su pequeño mundo, su pequeña fantasía nunca será descubierta. Él quiere que eso no suceda, aunque tenga que tomar métodos poco amables, no dejara que la sangre mágica de extinga.

Por otro lado… su lado monstruoso, aquel que le grita que todavía sigue siendo un niño sin importar cuanto tiempo pase le dice que aún quiere mostrar que es más que un maldito mestizo, que es jodidamente poderoso sin importar la asquerosa procedencia de su padre, que a pesar de que su madre no era más que una squib, él sería malditamente grande, una leyenda mucho más grande Grindelwald.

Cualquier que sigue sus ideales pensaría que no tiene nada que probar, que Tom Riddle ya es increíble y ha llegado muy lejos; tiene a todos los sangre pura besándole los pies y es temido por la sociedad mágica debido a su potencial. No es suficiente. Para un señor oscuro nunca es suficiente y menos para uno que siempre quiere encontrar entretenimiento, Dumbledore hace mucho tiempo ha dejado de divertirlo puesto que a pesar de que sigue siendo tan manipulador e hijo de puta, tiene aún un lado que desea redención a cada uno de sus pecados, es por eso que puede perdonar y dar oportunidades aunque al final tienda a cometer los mismos errores. El viejo se ha vuelto predecible, a su parecer.

Tom suspiró y observo que Harry mantenía una expresión apacible. Tal vez si él no tuviera tanto control en sus emocines en momentos críticos hubiera abierto los ojos sorprendido; porque ciertamente lo estaba. Su alumno era una persona que estaba lleno de sorpresas, una tras otra.

Torpe, amable, sincero, cruel, infantil/maduro, curioso, astuto Harry Potter.

El Dark Lord se sintió desnudo frente a él, hablando metafóricamente. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que encontró una persona que pudiera ver más allá del encantador, brillante y caballeroso hombre que aparentaba ser.

—Estuvo cerca, usted es un joven hábil cuando se trata de la investigación –el profesor sonrió.

Malvado, cínico, sarcástico, mentiroso, encantador, inteligente Tom Riddle.

—Pues gracias –el pequeño suspiro. Se dio cuenta de que el otro no le había dicho lo que había visto en el espejo, sólo menciono que estuvo cerca—. Supongo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana es un día muy largo… —Harry sonrió de forma traviesa.

3

Minerva estaba horrorizada, en los últimos meses el heredero Potter había estado en "modo pacífico" y había creído que tal vez el chiquillo no iba a atacar y mostrar esa vena de merodeador que estaba arraigada en lo más profundo de sí. Entonces el pelinegro en cuestión llega y destruye, pisotea, cada una de esas ingenuas esperanzas.

Flitwick estaba bastante sorprendido por la calidad del encantamiento.

—Te lo digo Minerva, ha pasado una generación desde que vi tal habilidad, sin ninguna duda Lily Evans hizo un trabajo formidable con su hijo al forjar unas bases fuertes.

La mujer no parecía complacida en absoluto. Tal vez estaría también hablando de cuan bueno era Harry si no fuera porque ahora mismo ella y el profesor estaban de cabeza, sus tobillos habían sido tomados por dos pequeños halos de magia que tenían forma de cuerdas, en sus cabezas aparecieron unas orejas de conejo en el instante que fueron atrapados. Otros diez alumnos de diferentes casas estaban en la misma condición que ellos dos.

Los labios de la femenina formaron una perfecta línea, sus manos sostenían su túnica para que se viera nada y pareciera que todo estaba en orden, ella era una dama frente a cualquier situación, además no quería terminar con la ropa tapándole la cara.

—El encantamiento –comenzó McGonagall con duda en la voz—, me recuerda al _levicorpus_.

—Sí… parece tener sus bases en él –el profesor de encantamientos miró su varita.

Anteriormente ambos ya habían intentado liberarse del hechizo y lo único que habían logrado era que las sogas aferraran con más fuerza sus tobillos, parecía que la magia lanzada lograra únicamente hacer más fuerte el encantamiento, como si lo alimentara.

4

Hermione miró a Harry, el chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y podía entender porque. Por los pasillos circulaba el rumor, que ella sospechaba no lo era tanto, de que su jefa de casa y Flitwick habían terminado atrapados en un hechizo—broma que había causado incluso la admiración de los gemelos Weasley.

Si hubiera sabido que todas esas preguntas que el pequeño Potter le había hecho eran para poder completar aquel encantamiento no le hubiera contestado.

Se había acercado a enfrentarlo pero lo único que había logrado era que este sonriera.

—No tienes pruebas para acusarme Hermione.

—Harry, por favor ¿Quién más en esta escuela aparte de un Ravenclaw podría tener la habilidad y "maldad" para hacer una broma así?

—Los gemelos.

—Sí, pero ellos no lo hicieron. Y tú mismo me has dicho que los Ravenclaw están demasiado ocupados en cosas aburridas para poder entender la belleza de pasar un buen tiempo de calidad en planear una sencilla y carismática broma, yo, sin querer sonar muy arrogante, que pude haber hecho algo similar con mucho estudio tampoco fui. Lo que nos deja con una única opción, además ¿qué fue que dijo el profesor Flitwick? Oh sí, que tu madre había sido especialmente habilidosa en el campo de los encantamientos.

Harry hizo un pequeño mohín, miró a la castaña como si fuera un cachorro apaleado, su hechizo no había sido nada realmente cruel o peligroso así que no entendía porque su amiga lo regañaba.

—¿Qué pasaría si te descubrieran? ¡Podrías ser expulsado!

—Eso no pasara –el pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su padre y amigos habían hecho cosas más… estrafalarias y salieron intactos todas y cada una de las veces en las que se les ocurrió alguna idea para salir de su monotonía—. En cualquier caso no tiene pruebas de que haya sido yo, pueden especular todo lo que quieran pero al final si no tienen nada que me ponga en la escena del crimen, seré portador de inocencia por los siglos de los siglos.

Hermione suspiró. Harry sin ninguna duda le parecía una persona habilidosa cuando se trataba de elaborar planes y saltar a conclusiones después de pensar en un montón de situaciones hipotéticas, sencillamente no parecía sucumbir al pánico cuando se veía descubierto. Se compadecía de Lady Potter, si su esposo era igual cuando se trataba de dar discursos no dudaría que tenía una vida complicada.

—Tienes un futuro como abogado. Podrías hacerte millonario, Harry, sabes cómo encontrar vacíos legales aquí y allá.

El pelinegro rió y se acercó para poder revolver aún más el suave cabello de la chica.

5

Estaba haciendo el vago, no es que usualmente hiciera otras cosas por las tardes, en general siempre que veía por terminadas las clases corría a la torre de Gryffindor para poder tirarse de uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala común mientras observaba a Ron leer o al menos intentar leer varios libros para comenzar con su tarea.

—Ow… odio mi vida, Harry…

—No Ron, no soy una jodida enciclopedia que lo sabe todo. Por otro lado lo que tienes en las manos puede no saberlo todo pero si tendrá una o más respuestas a las preguntas que quieres plantear en tu ensayo.

—¡Harry! –el pelirrojo se quejó lastimeramente, años atrás no había envidiado en absoluto que la madre de su mejor amigo fuera una mujer que quisiera meter conocimiento en cada rincón de la cabeza de su hijo. Ahora sentía que hubiera dado lo que fuera porque su mamá hubiera tenido tal objetivo en mente, le habría hecho la vida infinitamente feliz. En estos instantes podría estar haciendo el vago como el otro que simplemente se había sentado por unos veinte minutos y había hecho el ensayo con mucha felicidad, deteniéndose sólo por minutos al final para revisar un libro y anotar únicamente aquel como _fuente_.

—No lloriquees querido pelirrojo, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina, estoy seguro de que _Ronkins_ quiere mostrarle buenas calificaciones a su madre.

—¡No te burles de mí!

Harry se soltó a reír y miró al otro. Ciertamente su amigo era una de esas personas con temperamento volátil, era tan fácil picarlo que resultaba inevitable no fastidiarlo. Adoraba de una forma algo sádica al chico.

—Te ayudaré si me das la revancha en ajedrez.

6

Para Harry el año se había pasado de forma rápida, las cosas habían sucedido una tras otra sin darle siquiera tiempo para estar del todo aburrido, no podía decir que su lado curioso había quedado satisfecho, no lo suficiente, pero al menos estaba seguro de que llegaría a casa sin lamentarse de nada. Ya ocuparía sus vacaciones para saber que había pensado su padre respecto a su pequeña travesura, su hermoso debut como la segunda generación de merodeadores, había recibido una nota de James con dos palabras: buen trabajo. De seguro la única razón por la cual no había obtenido un regaño de su madre había sido por el hecho de que la misma de seguro no tenía pruebas y haber mandado algo así sin fundamentos no hubiera sido nada digno de Lily Potter, pero de que la mujer sospechaba de aquel incidente que parecía haber cruzado las paredes de Hogwarts cortesía de los alumnos, había sido obra de su pequeño retoño, no había duda.

Por otro lado sus calificaciones habían perfectas según él. No importaba que tuviera pobres resultados en herbología, adivinación e historia de la magia. Para Harry estaba bien, él sabía que incluso Sherlock Holmes tenía puntos débiles por lo que sólo tenía que pulir aún más sus habilidades para volverse tan genial como el detective.

Aunque por otro lado de seguro Lily no pensaría lo mismo y lo pondría a hacer una y mil cosas en sus vacaciones para que mejorara aquellas materias que había aprobado por los pelos o no tan bien como se esperaba y de las que tenía mínimo conocimiento porque había escuchado a Hermione susurrar sobre el contenido de sus libros en el desayuno.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, Ron había sido jalado por sus hermanos, los gemelos, para festejar que no había reprobado ningún examen, le dijeron a Harry antes de llevárselo que lo devolverían unos treinta minutos antes de que terminara el viaje de regreso a la plataforma 9 ¾. El pelinegro había asentido mientras sonreía, viendo el rostro de terror en el menor de los Weasley; ya había escuchado antes que cuando los gemelos hablaban de celebrar no se referían exactamente a que Ron también lo hiciera.

Había estado un poco silencioso el compartimiento.

Estado. Tiempo pasado.

Porque no había tardado mucho en aparecer Draco Malfoy, esta vez sin sus perros guardianes, para presumir sus perfectas notas al otro.

Potter simplemente había parpadeado en varias ocasiones y se había llevado sus manos a su estómago para reírse.

—Señor Malfoy, usted es adorable, uno supondría que cualquiera que es desairado en más de una ocasión simplemente se ofende y no vuelve a dirigir la palabra pero… está claro que no planea seguir ese comportamiento ¿por qué no se sienta y hablamos de lo poco que me importa que tenga grandes notas?

El rubio miró con furia al otro, estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo pero se detuvo al último momento y tomo la "oferta" que había dado el que le parecía, un simple y tonto mestizo petulante.

—Gracias –Draco arrastró las palabras—, señor Potter.

—De nada señor Malfoy. ¿Qué le parece si me cuenta lo mucho que se divirtió este año? Por cierto, estoy seguro de que le agrado mi regalo de navidad.

—Pase bien mi año –el rubio hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse ante la mención inesperada de su regalo de navidad por parte del tonto traidor de sangre—. Tu regalo… fue muy útil.

—Me alegro –Harry soltó un fingido suspiro de alivio—, lo compre con mucha ilusión de que te gustara.

Draco miró mortificado al otro. No cabía duda que su contemporáneo era una maldita perra. Como gustaba de sacarlo de sus casillas y siempre hacía insinuaciones raras, por momentos sus palabras le recordaban a las de Pansy, cuando ésta quería ganar su atención, incluso usaba el mismo tono soso y que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—Suenas como…

—Un marica, lo sé, es divertido ver como intentas mantener tu mascara Malfoy pero igual terminas sonrojándote ligeramente. Eres tan lindo.

—Iu, Potter, por favor –Draco hizo un gesto de asco. –Me largo.

—Bi bye, querido –Harry levanto su mano derecha para moverla en una despedida mientras sonreía satisfecho por haber echado al otro de su compartimiento. Siempre era un placer poder hacerlo.

Ah, quien diría que realmente al otro le iba a gustar una simple almohada que tenía un hechizo para que mantuviera todos los cabellos en su lugar. El pelinegro había visto aquel objeto en posesión de su padre cuando éste había creído que podía serle de utilidad aunque, como días después dijo su madre ¿Quién necesitaba una almohada así cuando tu cabello siempre era un desastre sin importar lo que hicieras?

7

Frente a él estaba Regulus Black. ¡Al fin había conocido al hermano de su padrino! Se quedó mirando al mayor por una buena cantidad de tiempo desde lejos, analizándolo, adueñándose de la imagen del menor de los Black y cuando estuvo satisfecho soltó una risa jovial y corrió para tomar las manos del otro entre las suyas.

—Es extraño, muy extraño, como nos hemos estado carteando por casi un año me parece que te conozco desde entonces.

—Lo mismo digo –Regulus no pudo evitar reír al ver tanta alegría por parte del pequeño. Había olvidado lo que se sentía tener compañía de una persona tan vivaz y habladora, los mortífagos siempre eran tan aburridos y los temas siempre eran los mismos. Alguien como Harry le era como un aire nuevo y reconfortante—. Entonces ¿por qué no empiezas en contarme como lograste salir de tu casa sin que tus padres quisieran seguirte hasta el callejón Diagon cuando los ataques de magos oscuros se están haciendo tan frecuentes?

* * *

N/A:

Konbawa mina—san!

Ya sé, me desaparecí por unos días, yo creo que no fueron muchos, simplemente digamos que me puse algo sentimental y me dio por querer lanzarme de un precipicio. Lamentablemente no hay por mi casa. El punto es que entre a clases y tuve que reorganizarme para seguir entregando capítulos con frecuencia, espero que perdonen mi lapso de ausencia.

Por otro lado ¿adivinen quien tiene una tablet ahora y puede conectarse a la red inalámbrica de mierda que tiene la escuela y que sólo funciona cada cierto tiempo y en ciertos edificios? Sí, yo xD mah, ahora puedo responder sus comentarios.

Como sea, esto no es importante, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

¡Qué la luz los acompañe! –aunque sea la de la lamparita de mesa (?)—.

PD: he estado revisando los capítulos para ver si tengo faltas de ortografía lol, lamento que las hayan leído, igual lamento si se encontraron con alguna en este, haré lo mejor posible en los siguientes capítulos para reducirlas aún más.


End file.
